Beneath Your Beautiful
by SamKang
Summary: Lee Jong Suk sang rising star menghadapi masa keemasannya. Namun dibalik kesuksesan selalu ada cobaan. Kim Woo Bin seorang rekan kerjanya menjadi masalah bagi kehidupannya. Banyak propaganda di antara Publik karena JONGSUK - WOOBIN couple. Apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana dengan cinta mereka? JongBin SukBin WooSuk
1. Chapter 1

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Chapter 1**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**JongWoo - JongBin - WooJong - SukBin**

Seperti hari-hari biasa, pagi ini Seoul terlihat sangat sibuk. Banyak para pejalan kaki yang memenuhi jalan. Kendaraan bermotorpun juga berbaris memenuhi padatnya kota seoul. Di barisan mobil itu, terlihat mobil hitam. Ukurannya besar, dapat dipastikan orang penting yang ada di dalamnya.

Seorang namja tinggi duduk bersender di kursi tengah mobil. Menenangkan diri, dan menghadapi kenyataan kalau dia sekarang sedang di tengah-tengah lautnya suara bising kendaraan bermotor disekelilingnya. Sebentar lagi jadwal menumpuk akan datang. Sekarang saja sudah kena macet begini, bagaimana akan selesai jadwal pekerjaan hari ini?

"Ya! Jongsuk!" suara wanita disebelahnya, berhasil memotong ketenangan, "lihatlah, kau berada di headline lagi," kata wanita itu lagi sambil menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke tablet samsung yang ada di pangkuannya.

Jongsukpun menoleh ke samping kananya, tak ada kata yang keluar darinya. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil tablet managernya itu, dan melihat ke bagian atas berita website tersebut. 'Is Lee Jongsuk and Kim Woobin dating?'

"Jinjaa.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Ceritalah padaku," ucap sang wanita itu sambil menatap langsung ke arah wajah Jongsuk.

Sang manager menunggu jawaban. Namun tak ada yang keluar dari bibir sexy tipis merah itu. Mata Jongsuk sedang sibuk menelaah isi berita tersebut. Sekarang ini dunia entertainment sedang dihebohkan dengan pasangan muda ini. Karena peran mereka di sebuah drama, yang menjadi kontroversi.

"Yaak! Aku berbicara padamu Jongsuk. Aku ini manager mu, hargailah aku ketika bicara," ucap si wanita itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, wanita itupun tak tahan lagi dengan sikap namja disebelahnya ini, ia pun menarik nafas, dan bersiap mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi bersikaplah profesional. Sekarang ini banyak orang yang membencimu karena hubunganmu dengan Woobin. Kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa terkena konflik, karirmu bisa jadi tidak baik!, ingat! Ingat kata-kataku, Woobin hanya rekan kerja, okey?" Ucap si manager tegas.

Jongsuk tak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini berita itu sering bermunculan. Entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Namun ia tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri. Seorang namja yang suka ber-acting lalu menemukan pasangan main yang sangat baik. Ia merasa sangat cocok dengan Woobin. Ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Woobin. Ia merasa senang bila sedang berada bersama dengan Woobin.

Sepanjang karirnya, dari trainee sampai sekarang. Ia tidak pernah memiliki orang yang benar-benar seorang teman. Biasanya teman-teman pemeran di suatu drama yang ia bintangin akan pergi begitu saja dengan kesibukan mereka yang baru setelah drama itu mencapai akhir cerita. Beberapa sih yang masih sering berhubungan, namun itu hanya sebatas mantan rekan kerja. Hidupnya membosankan, terus harus berpura-pura sesuai dengan tuntutan kerja. Menjadi orang lain, karakter yg berbeda, yang bukan dirinya. Ia butuh seseorang yang mengerti dirinya sepenuhnya. Membutuhkan orang yang bisa selalu ada untuknya. Dan kebutuhan itu terpenuhi, setelah ada nya Woobin. Jongsuk juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa yang salah, entah itu salah dirinya, atau ada sesuatu dalam diri Woobin. Tapi yang pasti, Jongsuk punya perhatian lebih pada Woobin. Perhatian yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada orang lain.

"f(x) akan melakukan comeback mereka! Bagaimana kau dengan Krystal? Dulu kalian main sitcom bareng, dan banyak fans yang menyukai kalian," usul sang manager.

"Aku tak mau, jangan yang aneh-aneh begitu," jawab Jongsuk, lalu menutup tablet dan mengembalikannya ke sang manager.

"Yakin? Kupikir kau tertarik dengannya," ucap sang manager bertanya-tanya.

"Itu dulu, sekarang sudah tidak," jawab Jongsuk, "lagi pula dia juga idol, akan sangat sulit berhubungan dengan idol yang berada di bawah agency besar itu." ucap Jongsuk agak menyindir.

"Hmm.. Yasudah, atau dengan Kim Jiwon?" ucap sang manager lagi, terus memberikan calon gadis yang menurutnya cocok.

"Sirro," jawab Jongsuk agak kesal, ia memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Bagaimana kalaauu..."

"Hentikan, aku tak mau dengar lagi, tolong." ucap Jongsuk tak tahan.

"Arraa..." Jawab sang manager, lalu kembali sibuk dengan gadgetnya itu.

'Woobin, dimana kau sekarang?' Benak Jongsuk terus menanyakan Woobin. Hanya Woobin yang bisa menjadi mood buster dirinya. Jadwal seperti ini selalu membuatnya pusing, apa lagi sang manager yang selalu ngomel dengan berita dirinya dan Woobin. Jongsuk benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bahkan CEO agency nya juga membicarakan tentang hal tersebut. Banyak sekali yang menentang hubungan mereka. Tapi Jongsuk tidak mau berpisah dengan Woobin.

Pikiran Jongsuk terus melayang, berputar putar yang hanya mengelilingi satu hal, Kim Woobin 'Ahh kenapa aku seperti ini? Mungkinkah benar? Apa ini yang namanya cinta?..'

1 Bulan kemudian.

Jungsuk POV

Aku berjalan kembali di lorong ini. Lorong yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Menuju apartemenku. Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak aku pindah kesini. Apaertemen yang lebih besar, dan nyaman. Pemandangan kota seoul terpampang di tiap kaca jendela apaertemen ini. 'Nitt Nitt Nitt' suara bunyi tombol-tombol angka yang kutekan berbunyi.

'satu-tiga-nol-enam-nol-dua' tombol-tombol angka itu kutekan secara berurut. Angka-angka yang bila dideretkan menjadi angka-angka sangat penting buatku. 'kelekk' pintu apartemenku langsung terbuka, belum sempat ku tekan tombol terakhir itu. Ada orang didalam, pasti! Kataku dalam hati.

Aku tergesa-gesa melihat siapa yang di dalam. Seharusnyakan tidak ada orang. Apa tadi pagi aku lupa menguncinya? Tidak mungkin.

Aku melepas sepatuku, tanganku menempel di dinding menahan keseimbangan tubuhku. Aku segera berjalan cepat, suara bisingan televisi terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan tempat televisi itu berada, dan seseorang disana mengejutkanku dengan keberadannya, ia sedang duduk dibalik sofa, membelakangiku, hanya uraian rambut hitam saja yang terlihat.

"Woobin?"

"Oo.. Chagii, kau dari mana saja, aku kangen"

"Ne? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau masih di pulau Jeju ?"

"Beberapa scene di Jeju dibatalkan, jadi aku langsung segera pulang."

Wajahku yang tadi menegang segera berubah menjadi santai.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang?" Woobin bertanya kepadaku dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Ani," jawab ku santai. Aku segera berjalan ke lemari pendingin. Membukanya, dan mengambil botol dingin disana. Air segar itu menyapu bersih dahagaku.

"Lalu? Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Woobin. Disaat Woobin sudah berdiri, siap menghampiriku. Paras tubuhnya berhasil membuat botol ditanganku itu terjatuh. Tubuh bidang dan otot-ototnya itu terlihat jelas. Celana trouser abu-abu membalut kakinya. Sejak bulan lalu, Woobin semakin gencar melakukan aktivitas gym-nya. Paras tubuh tingginya itu benar-benar menggiurkan.

Aku cepat-cepat mengembalikan jiwa-jiwaku yang sempat meloncat berhamburan tadi. Mengambil botol yang jatuh, dan membersihkan air yang tertumpah pada baju kemeja dan celanaku.

"Chagii, waeyo? Kau kenapa?" Woobin berjalan kearahku. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil lap dan segera berjongkok mengelap tumpahan air itu. Aku tidak mau tertangkap basah disaat wajahku memerah dengan hanya melihat tubuhnya.

"Chagii.. Waee, katakan apa yang salah denganku?" Woobin kini sudah ada dibelakangku. Aku sadar akan kehadirannya, namun tentu kuhiraukan dirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian tidak ada suara. Hanya suara percakapan drama televisi yang mengisi keheningan udara.

Sstt..

Sesuatu menlingkar diperutku. Tangan-tangan itu menarikku keatas. "Yaakk Woobin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kini Woobin sedang mengangkatku. Tangan-tangannya yang kuat melingkar dan mengangkat seluruh tubuhku. Ia berjalan sambil membopongku disamping tubuhnya, menidurkanku di sofa dan memberi tatapan tajamnya.

"Waeyo? Katakan apa salahku?"

Aku tidak bisa menatap langsung wajah Woobin. Tatapan mata tajamnya benar-benar membuat tubuhku memanas. "Eumm.. Tidak tau," jawabku acuh.

Butir mataku dapat melihat, ada senyuman terpapar diwajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan jarak antar wajahnya dan wajahku sudah menjauh. Akupun menolehkan kembali wajahku ke arah depan.

Chu~  
Dengan kecepatan kilat, bibir Woobin menyambar bibirku. Ciumannya agak kasar dan menggebu, membuat aku tak berdaya. Sesak nafas aku dibuatnya, sampai-sampai tanpa pikir panjang aku menendang dan mendorong tubuh telanjang dadanya itu.

"Aigoo" eluh Woobin. Ia memegang daerah kemaluannya. Sepertinya tendanganku salah sasaran.

"Yakk! Waee? Kau mau membuatku mandul?" seru Woobin.

Aku merasa agak bersalah. Memang keras tendanganku tadi, namun gengsiku membuat aku mengacuhkannya. "Salahmu" jawab ku singkat. Aku lalu berjalan menuju kamar, meninggalkannya sendiri.

Aku menutup kembali pintu kamarku. Aku segera berjalan menuju meja kaca didepan. Kukeluarkan seluruh isi kantongku, dan melepaskan arlojiku.

Lalu berjalan meuju kamar mandi, melepaskan seluruh pakaianku dan mengatur keran panas-dinginnya shower air.

Drassshhhhhh...

Suara derasnya air shower yang berjatuhan segera membanjiri seisi ruangan. Air hangat menyentuh dan menelusuri setiap tubuhku. Benar-benar menyegarkan.

Ptt.. Duk~

Chu~  
Aku benar-benar kaget. Woobin, sejak kapan dia masuk ke kamar mandi? Sial aku lupa mengunci pintunya, kebiasaanku memang. Tanganku terkunci, tubuhku bertolak dengan dinding. Bibirnyaa...

Hangatt..

Aku rinduu..

Sudah hampir lima hari Woobin tidak disini, dan selama itu pula aku selalu sendirian. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita belum benar-benar bersama berdua di apartemen ini. Baru sekitar 10 hari disini. Lima hari pertama berberes-beres, belum lagi jadwal padat, dan lima hari lainnya Woobin pergi. Saat bertemu kembali malah kejadian memalukan yang kualami. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku menjadi bodoh. Aku sangat merindukan Woobin, tapi aku malu menyatakan. Ciuman ini, aku membutuhkannya.

End of Jongsuk POV

Ckkk~

"Kau membalas ciumanku?" Woobin melepaskan ciumannya.

Jongsuk kembali membuang mukanya, tak berani menatap mata Woobin yang begitu kuat.

Mendapat silent treatment dari Jongsuk, Woobin pun tak menyerah. Ia menyentuh dagu Jongsuk dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Bibir Woobin perlahan terbuka, matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Jongsuk. Suara pelan dan lembut agak serak becek memenuhi telinga Jongsuk.

"Saranghae~ Jongsuki"

Deg.. Senyum manis terpampang di wajah Woobin.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongsuk mendengar kata itu dari mulut Woobin. Bukan pertama kali Woobin menatap Jongsuk sedekat ini dan sambil tersenyum. Namun kata-kata itu selalu berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Jongsusk merinding hingga lemas.

Woobin dapat merasakan getaran kaki Jongsuk. Woobin menarik pinggang telanjang Jongsuk mendekati tubuhnya, yang juga sudah tak berpakaian. Woobin menahan posisi itu dan perlahan kembali melaha bibir merah muda Jongsuk.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung lama. Kedua insan itu jelas menyukainya. Alunan suara air dari shower menjadi background suara adegan romantis mereka. Embun di kaca semakin menebal seiring dengan bertambah panasnya ciuman mereka.

...  
Woobin mengambil handuk, dan mengacak-acak rambut Jongsuk menggunakannya. Jongsuk hanya berdiri diam, tersenyum melihat Woobin di depannya. "Sudahh keringg" seru Woobin. Jongsuk mencium pipi Woobin, dan lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Woobin pun mengeringkan tubuhnya, ia membalikan badannya dan menatap dirinya di depan kaca. Merasa sudah cukup Woobinun keluar dari kamar mandi. 'Klekk' suara pintu tertutup.

Woobin menghentikan langkahnya, senyum manis keluar dari bibirnya. Apa yang dipandangnya kini adalah sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king! Berselimutkan putih dan biru tua, warna kesukaanya. Di atas ranjang itu ada hal yang lebih disukainya lagi, bahkan hal yang paling ia cintai. Berbaring disana seperti kado, berbaring sesuatu disana, pita menghiasi bagian atasnya. Manis sekali.

"Welcome back," keluar suara dari sesuatu di atas ranjang itu.

"Jongsuk-aa, neomu sexy," gumam Woobin.

Kini terlentang Jongsuk, tanpa pakaian. Mengenakan dasi merah-biru di lehernya. Celana dalam G-String menghiasi pinggulnya. Bandannya bersender di atas tumpukan bantal. Kakinya lurus tersiilangkan. Tangan kiri menya menggapai bantal disampingnya. Tangan kananya memainkan beberapa helai rambutnya, sambil tersenyum memiringkan kepalanya. Beberapa helai bunga merah bertaburan di atas tempat tidurnya. Ohh yaa.. Juga ada pita merah disana mengikat di kepala Jongsuk.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jongsuk memberikan senyum menggoda.

"Neomu joaa" sahut Woobin yang langsung melompat ke ranjang.

Sesegera mungkin Jongsuk menurunkan sedikit badannya. Membiarkan Woobin menindih tubuhnya. Ciuman kembali berlanjut, lidah mereka saling berpautan, saliva mereka menyatu membentuk benang-benang saliva. Mereka saling menggigit, menghisap, mencium ganas bibir yang ada di depan mereka itu. Lidah mereka menyatu, nafas mereka beradu. Semua terjadi begitu bergairah.

Jongsuk menghentikan senyumannya, ia segera membalikan tubuh Woobin, sehingga kini Woobin berada dibawahnya. Lidah Jongsuk menjulur, menelusuri lekuk tubuh Woobin. Sampai pada junior, sesuatu yang berharga. Jongsuk tidak sabar untuk melahapnya. Junior itupun langsung masuk kedalam mulut Jongsuk. Melakukan sesuai dengan teknik oral yang ia pelajari saat menonton film gayporn. Jongsuk berhasil membuat mata tajam Woobin menjadi sayu. Mata yang merem-melek itu, sungguh menandakan kenikmatan yang Woobin rasakan.

"Sshh.. Jongsuk ahhh.. Ehhmm.. Sshh.. Sejak kapann kauu.. Errgghh.. Maa..maahirr? Ahhh.."

"Sejak kau tidak ada," jawab Jongsuk singkat langsung melanjutkan oralnya lagi.

"De.. Dengann.. Ssh..sii.. Siapa?"

"Laptopku," jawab Jongsuk lagi.

Woobin tersenyum, pria ini sebenarnya sangat polos. Tidak mungkin kan dia selingkuh selama Woobin pergi. Jongsuk adalah sesuatu paling berharga yang pernah Woobin miliki, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Sshh.. Ahh.. Jongsukk.. Jongsukkk! Jongsukkii"

Junior Woobin berdenyut, Jongsuk semakin gencar membenamkan wajahnya. Junior Woobin masuk sepenuhnya dimulut Jongsuk, sampai akhirnya cairan putih hangat itu keluar.

Woobin terengah-engah, sedangkan Jongsuk masih menikmati rasa cairan putih itu. Woobin segera menarik tubuh Jongsuk ke atas. Mencium bibirnya, dan membersihkan mulut Jongsuk dengan bibirnya.

"Bolehkan aku membuka kado hadiahku?" tanya Woobin.

Jongsuk menggangguk malu, membuat Woobin semakin tersenyum lebar. Woobin menuju dada Jongsuk. Memainkan kedua nipples Jongsuk. Menggigit, mencubit, menghisap, menekan. Semua dilakukan Woobin untuk membuat Jongsuk semakin terangsang.

Sesuatu di bawah sangat menganggu Woobin. Lebih tepatnya menarik perhatian Woobin. Woobin lalu menuju kebawah, dan sekarang ia sudah berhadapan dengan celana dalam merah ini. Kedua tangannya sudah siap, ketika Woobin melihat ke arah Jongsuk meminta ijin, Jongsuk mengangguk malu.

Terlihat benda itu sudah sangat keras sekali, bergoyang begitu terlepas dari sangkarnya. Terlihat bahagia sekali, pikir Woobin. Tangan Woobin mengocok junior Jongsuk. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Memainkan lubang saluran junior itu, memainkan bola kembarnya, dan tentunya sang batang tubuh. Mulut Woobin sudah menganga, mengulum junior Jongsuk. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Jongsuk, hangat, basah, sensai ini benar-benar sangat sulit dijelaskan. Jongsuk menyukainya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Woobin untuk membuat Jongsuk klimaks. Duarrr! Junior Jongsuk, menembakan cairan mesiunya.

Woobin melaha seluruhnya, memastikan tidak ada satu tetespun terlewat.

"Cepat sekali," ujar Woobin.

Jongsuk tidak memberikan balasan. Mukanya memerah!

Melihat itu Woobin kembali tersenyum, mencium dahi Jongsuk, kedua pipinya, dan bibirnya.

"Saranghaee.." ucap Woobin romantis.

"Nadoo, saranghae.." balas Jongsuk.

Malam itu akhirnya Jongsuk tidur tidak sendiri. Bahkan kekasihnya yang kini sedang memeluknya dibalik hangatnya selimut. Hujan rintik-rintik membuat suasana kota seoul semakin dingin. Hangatnya pelukan kekasih memang yang terbaik. Jongsukpun tertidur dalam senyumnya.

-TBC-

Author lagi demen bangetvsama couple ini. Belom nonton school 2013 atau I hear your voice sih, tp udah nonton High Kick 3.

Reborn of EXO Planet Legend: 12 Guardians masih on progress.. Soalnya adek author si BimBemBom belom selesai sama chap 20 nya, sorry banget yaa readers. Ini sebagai gantinya, author pengen post ini, hihi..

Love you readers,

Leave your comment.

Thanks for reading

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Chapter 2**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**JongWoo - JongBin - WooJong - SukBin**

Throw back.

Jadwal pertama untuk Jongsuk di hari sibuk itu, photoshoot. Mood Jongsuk belum benar-benar membaik. Dia sebenarnya masih terlalu malas untuk melakukan jadwalnya itu. Moodnya makin memburuk, kata-kata managernya tentang Woobin tadi di mobil terus terngiang di pikiran Jongsuk.

"Selamat datang," seorang wanita terlihat di depan pintu studio, sepertinya ia sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Maaf, kami terlambat kota Seoul semakin padat," ucap manager Jongsuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, partner photoshoot Jongsuk kali ini juga baru datang kok."

"Partner?" Jongsuk dikagetkan dengan kata-kata wanita itu. "Kau tidak bilang kalau akan ada partner," seru Jongsuk pada managernya dengan mata tajam.

"Aku juga tidak tau, dari awal memang kau seharusnya solo, tapi bagian marketing majalah ini mengajukan seseorang untuk jadi partnermu. Baru kemarin malam aku mendapat kabarnya, kau juga pasti tidak akan keberatan," jawab si manager.

"Tidak keberatan? Apa maksudmu? Kau seharusnya memberitauku setiap detail pekerjaan," seru Jongsuk keberatan.

"Maaf, ini juga salah kami, mohon maaf dimaklumi, kamilah yang salah, mohon maafkan kami," ucap wanita tadi, sekarang tubunhnya sudah membungkuk, gesture untuk orang meminta maaf.

Jongsuk merasa tidak enak dengan wanita didepannya ini, akhirnya ia menurunkan egonya. Lagipula tadi si manager sial ini juga sudah bilang kalau aku takkan keberatan, siapa pasangan photoshootku?

"Yasudahlah, ayo masuk," Jongsukpun melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti dua wanita itu dibelakang.

"Konsep photo kita kali ini simple, backgroundnya juga simple, kau hanya perlu tersenyum dan berpose baik, temanya namja ramah," ucap si wanita tadi.

"Namja ramah? Tema macam apa itu?" Gumam Jongsuk.

Si wanita berjalan menuju deretan baju disana. Baju dan celana yang tidak bermotif, ada banyak sweater disana. Si wanita itu kembali menghampiri Jongsuk dengan membawa sweater biru dan celana berwarna kaki, juga sepatu untuk Jongsuk, "Nah ini pakaianmu, silahkan tempat berganti ada disebelah sana," ucap si wanita sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke sebelah kanan menunjukan arah tempat berganti itu.

"Terima kasih," Jongsuk lalu menuju ke arah yang ditunjukan sang wanita. Belum sempat Jongsuk menyentuh ganggang pintu. Dari dalam ruangan tersebut ada seseorang yang membuka pintunya.

Kedua insan itu terkejut.

"Jongsukk.. Kau sudah datang," seru seseorang dibalik pintu.

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi, berpakaian sweater yang sama dengannya namun warnanya lebih gelap, dengan celana panjang ketat abu-abu, dan sepatu yang sama dengannya. Dia begitu terlihat manly, dengan baju simple yang ia kenakan. Tampanyaaa..

"Woobin, kau disini?"

"Iya, aku kan partner photo mu," jelas Woobin. "Cepatlah berganti, aku sudah selesai"

"Oo.. Arraseo" jawab Jongsuk.

Woobinpun keluar berjalan menuju meja tata rias. Jongsuk kini sudah berada didalam ruang ganti, mengunci pintunya dan mendesah.

"Huftt.. Itu Woobin, Woobin ada disini," Jongsuk masih shock ternyata Woobin yang jadi partner photoshootnya. Ia sangat tidak menyangkanya, berpikiran Woobin bakal berada satu frame di majalahpun tidak. Jongsukpun cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya.

...

"Jongsukk shhii, cepat kesini," seru Woobin melihat siapa yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

"Kau datang jam berapa?" Tanya Jongsuk.

"Yahh belum lama sebelum kau datang, aku langsung berganti begitu sampai."

"Ouu.." Jongsuk duduk di sebelah Woobin. Dengan segera para penata rias menghampiri Jongsuk dan siap mendandaninya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau yang jadi partnerku."

"Aku juga baru dikabarkan kemarin lusa, begitu aku mendengar namamu aku langsung menyetujuinya."

"Ne? Waeyo?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?"

"Ehh,.. Aku senang sih kau ada disini," jawab Jongsuk. "Moodku benar-benar tidak baik dalam perjalanan kesini, si wanita itu benar-benar membuat mood ku turun.

"Managermu?"

"Hengg"

"Haha.. Apa lagi yang kalian permasalahkan?"

"Berita tentang kita," jawab Jongsuk.

Wajah riang Woobin seolah padam. Woobin tau agency Jongsuk sangat benci dengannya. Mereka menganggap agency Woobin sebagai saingan.

Tekk~

Woobin menggapai tangan Jongsuk disampingnya itu. "Tenang, aku kan mood booster mu, kita akan tunjukan, kalau kita bersama kita akan bisa melakukan apapun."

Ucapan Woobin benar-benar membuat jantung Jongsuk berdetak cepat dan kencang.  
Namun memang benar, Woobin adalah mood boosternya Jongsuk. Wajah Jongsuk seolah bersinar, "ne!" Seru Jongsuk tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

...

Cklekk.. Brettt.. Syuuuu..  
Cklekk.. Brettt.. Syuuuu..

Kira-kira ya begitu suara kameranya. (Lol, author ngakak sendiri).

JongBin bersama-sama berpose. Tidak ada ketegangan diantara mereka. Semua berjalan sangat natural, senyum manis mereka benar-benar melelehkan hati, bahkan hati sang photographer, editor dan para staff disana.

"Yap, yang pertama selesai. Next konsep yang kedua." Seru sang photographer.

"Kalian akan menggunakan tuxedo lengkap, kali ini akan lebih manly dan tajam," ucap si wanita.

"Jongsukki.. Ayo ganti baju bersama," ucap Woobin seraya menarik tangan Jongsuk. Alih-alih yang diambil tangannya itu tak tau harus berkata apa. Merekapun segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

...

Suara kamera kembali berbunyi.

Woobin terlihat sangat tampan. Dengan tuxedo yang ia kenakan, matanya menatap tajam langsung ke arah kamera. Rambutnya tertata kebelakang. Sungguh mempesona melelhkan hati. Sedangkan disebelahnya, Jongsuk yang wajahnya lebih ramah juga tidak kalah tampannya. Tuxedonya benar-benar pas ditubuhnya, membuat gesture yang seperti agak manja namun manly pada tubuh Woobin.

"Luar biasaa, its a wrap yorobeun," ucap sang photographer.

Jongsuk dan Woobin pun membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih. Begitu juga para staff, juga membalas ramah tamah Jongsuk dan Woobin.

"Kau kemana setelah ini?"

"Shooting," balas Jongsuk lalu menelan air minumnya.

"Besok?"

"Besok aku ada shooting film, dengan Yuri SNSD."

"Lalu kapan kau ada waktu? Ayolahh temani aku," rengek Woobin.

"Hmm.. Besok setelah shooting saja, aku ke apartemenmu? Besoknya kan ada shooting bersama."

"Ide bagus, janji yaa.."

"Tentuu.."

...

Beberapa hari kemudian Jongsuk dan Woobin kembali bersama. Shooting sebuah variety show ternama menunggu mereka. RunningMan!

"Jonggiiee.. Ayo bangun," Woobin berusaha membangunkan Jongsuk. Tadi malam setelah Jongsuk shooting filmnya, Woobin datang menjemputnya di tempat Shooting. Merekapun makan bersama malamnya. Yuri dan Seo Inguk pun ikut dengan mereka. Mereka benar-benar menikmati malam itu sampai larut malam.

Kini Jongsuk masih terkapar di kasur Woobin. Woobin yang tidak sabar segera menarik Jongsuk turun dari tempat tidur. Woobin masih mengemut gosok giginya. Ia pun kembali ke kamar mandi setelah sukses membuat Jongsuk turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ayoo.. Mandi!" Seru Woobin pada Jongsuk, "bahkan aku sudah selesai mandi, dan kau baru bangun."

"Engg.. Mianhaee.." Jongsuk menggosok matanya sangaatt lucu, membuat kupu-kupu di dalam perut Woobin mengelitik.

"Aigooo.." Woobin mencubit kedua pipi Jongsuk. "Aku akan membuat sarapan, lalu kita berangkat, arra?"

"Enggg.."

...

Setelah beberapa menit.

"Woobinn-aaa apa yang harus aku pakaii?" Seru Jongsuk.

Jongsuk keluar dari kamar, hanya mengenakan handuk. Mereka benar-benar lupa, tidak ada pakaian yang Jongsuk bawa untuk persiapan.

"Tunggu!" Seru Woobin lalu meninggalkan masakan penekuknya. Ia pun masuk kedalam kamar, membimbing Jongsuk ke tempat tidurnya. Sementara Jongsuk duduk, Woobin mencari pakian yang pas. "Nihh, pakai dulu celana dalamnya," Woobin melempar celana dalam biru ke arah Jongsuk.

"Apa semua celana dalammu berwarna biru?" Tanya Jongsuk sambil mengamati celana dalam itu.

"Kau lebih pendek dari ku kan Jongsukii?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya 1-2 cm, jangan merendahkan aku begitu dong," ucap Jongsuk sambil memasang muka agak kesal.

"Nih, sepertinya cocok denganmu." Woobin mengeluarkan kemeja yang paternnya sama dengan yang ia kenakan.

"Ne? Kau ada dua?"

"Iya, aku salah membeli ukuran waktu itu, beda tipis sih, cuman aku tidak mau memakai baju yang terlalu pas, karena aku suka maka aku beli lagi."

"Appa tidak masalah kita menggunakan baju kembar?"

"Bukankah ini akan jadi hal yang sangat lucu?"

"Kauuu ini," Jongsuk tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Woobin. Namun kemeja ini sangat bagus, warna biru pastel dan putih menjadi warna yang besenandung di kemeja itu.

"Nih, pakai celana ini saja," ucap Woobin.

"Ehh, woonie, bau gosong apa ini?"

"Nee? Makanankuu!" Woobin berseru segera berlari keluar. Jongsukpun memasang muka datar, namun ia tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu, "gyeoo.." Gumamnya.

...

"Kalian akan jadi special guest, ppara member runningman tidak tau kalau kalian adalah guestnya," ucap sang PD runningman.

"Baiklahh.." Ucap keduanya.

Shooting variety show bersama mereka pun akhirnya berlangsung seru. Aktivitas diantara mereka membuat Jongsuk dan Woobin semakin dekat. Sudah lama sekali sejak JongBin terakhir berlari-lari bersembunyi seperti ini. Juga ada segmen dimana mereka bermain di kolam renang. Walaupun sangat melelahkan, namun ini salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

Setelah shooting Runningman berakhir setiap artis pun bersiap-siap membereskan tubuh mereka. Malam itu mereka berencana untuk makan bersama dengan para member runningman.

"Yaa.. Kita rayakan malam ini, kajjaaa!" teriak Haha..

"Kajjjaaaa..." Seru yang lainnya serempak.

Acara makan malam itupun berlangsung seru. Adegan bromance pun hadir diantara mereka. Woobin benar-benar menjaga Jongsuk. Mengambil daging dan lauk untuk Jongsuk. Membersihkan sendok-garpu Jongsuk. Mengelap bibir Jongsuk yang cemongan.

"Yaaa.. Jongsuk dan Woobin sangat dekat sekali," ujar Jaesuk.

"yaa.. Banyak kabar tentang kalian," tambah Jongkook.

"Apakah kalian saudara?" tanya Jihyo.

"Tidak, tapi kami teman lama, bahkan sebelum debut," jawab Woobin.

"Yaaahh.. Kalian benar-benar hebat. Kalian top actors sekarang." kata Gary berkomentar.

"Ahh tidakk Gary hyung, kami masih rookie," jawab Woobin. Jongsukpun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Woobin yang rendah hati itu.

"Aku iri dengan mereka, mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat dekat," ucap Jonghyun.

"Yaa.. Memangnya teman CN Blue mu tidak ada yang dekat denganmu?" Tanya Jaesuk.

"Ada, tapi Jongsuk dan Woobin seperti jodoh," ujar Jonghyun lagi.

"Yakk! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongkook.

"Tidakk, maksudku baikk.." ucap Jonghyun jadi malah ketakutan.

"Aigoo.. Poor Jonghyunn," kata Jihyo berkomentar.

...

Keesokan harinya,

"Yaa.. Kita sudah bersama hot stars, Lee Jong Suk dan Kim Woo Bin, nee.. Anyeonghaseyo."

"Anyeonghaseyo," ujar kedua hot stars itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kesibukan kalian? Apakah kalian akan bermain drama lagi bersama setelah school 2013?"

"Aku sangat senang bisa bermain drama dengan Jongsuk, mungkin bila ada kesempatan, aku harap bisa berakting kembali dengan Jongsuk." Jawab Woobin.

"Iya, aku akan bermain film baru, dan masih ada kesibukan drama, sedangkan Woobin juga akan syuting film baru," jelas Jongsuk.

"Sekarang ini banyak sekali yang memakai kalian sebagain model CF dan majalah, menurut kalian, kenapa mereka memakai kalian?" Tanya sang MC lagi.

"Mungkin karena kami terlihat dekat," jawab Jongsuk.

"Apa benar kalian .. Enggg.. Bersama, engg.. Berpacaran?" Tanya si MC blak-blakan.

"Ahh, itu terlalu berlebihan," jawab Jongsuk santai.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?"

"Kami teman bahkan sebelum debut, kami adalah teman model dahulu sebelum berakting, kemudian kami bermain bersama di school 2013 dan kamipun semakin dekat," jawab Jongsuk.

"Apa kalian menyesal bila kalian tidak pernah bertemu," tanya MC.

"Ahh, kalau aku, mungkin aku tidak akann.." Belum selesai Jongsuk menjawab, Woobin sudah memukulnya seakan Woobin tau jawaban Jongsuk. Jongsukpun tertawa, tersenyum melihat kelakuan Woobin.

"Kalau aku pasti akan menyesal," jawab Woobin.

"Jadi apakah kau menyukai Jongsuk?"

"Tentu, aku menyukai dirinya, dia teman dan sahabatku."

Jongsuk tersenyum mendengarnya, entah mengapa dia jadi blushing, hihii..

Hari itu hujan, untung saja shooting tadi sudah selesai. Jongsuk dan Woobin bisa beristirahat sekarang, tidak perlu menunggu hujan untuk shooting kembali.

"Kita janji mau dinner kan Jongsuk,"

"Engg.." Jawab Jongsuk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, berisaplah jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu."

"Arraseoo.."

"Anyeong,"

Setelah memastikan Jongsuk masuk apartemennya dengan aman. Suara gas mobil Woobin terdengar. Mobil Woobinpun melesat berjalan cepat.

...

Suasana restauran itu sangat klasik. Dekorasi romantis eropa sangat terasa disana. Lagu romantisun bersenandung memenuhi ruangan. Hari itu restauran tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat hari itu adalah hari kerja. Tertanggal 2 Juni 2013.

Woobin berjalan dan menarik kursi untuk Jongsuk duduk. "Silahkann.."

Jongsuk agak terkejut dengan kelakuan Woobin padanya, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku tak tau, aku ikutin kau saja, kan kau yang mengajakku." Jawab Jongsuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Woobinpun menhentakan jari-jarinya ke atas, tak lama kemudian munculah para waiter datang membawa nampan, wine mewah serta hidangan bintang lima.

"Uoo.. Cepat sekali," komentar Jongsuk.

Kejutan belum berhenti disitu, tiba-tiba para pemain musik datang. Mereka memainkan biola, dan musik akustik lainnya.

Jongsuk berusaha mendengar lantunan lagu itu secara seksama, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar lagu ini 'I think I wanna marry youu.." lirik lagu Bruno Mars terdengar dalam otak Jongsuk, sangat cocok! Namun lantunan lagu yang dimainkan orang-orang ini lebih klasik.

Jongsuk dan Woobin pun menikmati hidangan mereka, mereka saling berbincang bersama. Sampai akhirnya di hidangan penutup.

"Hidangan penutup spesial kita, cheese souffle cake, silahkan dinikmati," waiter tesebut menaruh mangkuk lucu itu dihadapan mereka.

"Ne? Hanya satu? Tapi ukurannya cukup besar," ucap Jongsuk berkomentar.

"Iya, aku sengaja memesannya, makanlah duluan, aku ingin ketoilet dulu." ujar Woobin. Woobinpun berjalan meninggalkan Jongsuk.

Jongsuk mengambil sendoknya, ia memotong sedikit bagian luar kue itu. Hmmm.. Cheese, kesukaannya. Tekturnya sangat lembut, dan kue ini sangat enak, benar-benar bintang lima.

Disaat Jongsuk sedang menikmati kuenya tiba-tiba seluruh lampu restauran mati.

"Ne?" Jongsuk terkejut.

Jongsuk dapat mendengar banyak suara langkah kaki orang disekitarnya.

"Jogyoo.." ucap Jongsuk, "kenapa lampunya mati? Apa ada orang disana?"

Namun tak ada jawaban. Jongsukpun panik, ia segera mengeluarkan hp dan menghubungi Woobin.

Drrtt-drrtt.. ~

"Ne?" Sial benar Jongsuk saat itu, hp Woobin ada di atas meja. Woobin meninggalkan hpnya.

Jongsuk benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi, dia panik!

kleekkk..~ lampu restauran kembali menyala.

Refleks mata Jongsuk menutup, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya belum melihat jelas, ia masih berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Saranghaeyoo Lee Jong Suk!" terdengar banyak suara di depan Jongsuk dan menyebutkan satu kalimat yang sama.

Jongsuk terkejut melihat ada papan disana yang dihiasi bunga. Kini disekelilingnya juga sudah banyak bunga berderet mengelilinginya.

"Ne?"

Tiba-tiba keluar sosok namja dari balik papan itu.

"Kim Woobin Love Lee Jongsuk," kembali orang-orang itu berteriak seiring munculnya seseorang namja itu.

"Jongsuk-aa! Naeneunn jinjaa, jeongmal LeeJongSuk! Saranghae!" Namja itu berteriak sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di samping mulutnya.

Namja itu lalu menghampiri Jongsuk, membawa balon berwarna putih.

"Jongsuk, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tidak hanya sebatas teman, tapi aku rasa aku mencintaimu lebih dari teman, aku ingin hidu bersamamu, dan ini adalah langkah paling awal untuk memulainya. Aku mencintaimu! Jadilah kekasihku!"

Jongsuk benar-benar shock. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangka akan terjadi sesuatu seperti ini padanya. Ia segera berpikir cepat, ia merasakan dirinya sangat bahagaia. Dia menutup mulutnya, air mata keluar dari matanya. Jongsuk lalu melepaskan pelukannya kepada Woobin. Seakan sudah lama sekali Jongsuk menginginkan hal ini. "Nadoo saranghae,.."

"WOOOOO" para pelayan pun bersorak melihat couple baru ini.

"Jongsuk, aku sudah membeli apartemen baru, kita akan pindah kesana , ne?"

"Apapun yang kau mauu.."

Adegan pernyataan cinta itupun ditutup dengan ciuman manis nan mesra coule baru itu.

Ini ceritanya nyambung sama pas di chapter 1 yang Jongsuk bete di mobil karena managernya, dan kemudian lanjutan kisah ini itu juga di chapter 1 yang pas Jongsuk baru pulang ke apartemen.

Kalo readers liat, angka password apartnya JongBin itu tanggal jadian mereka, wkwk.

Ehh readers, mending dilanjutin atau nggak?

Thanks For Reading,  
Leave Your Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Chapter 3**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**JongWoo - JongBin - WooJong - SukBin**

Hai Readers, karena banyak permintaan untuk ff JonBin ini dilanjutkan, maka SamKang ngelanjutin nih ceritanya, walaupun author juga bingung mau bikin cerita apa. Author si taku nantinya bakal aneh. Tapi chapter kali ini adalah awal baru lagi, cerita akan dimulai dari kisah Woobin dikeseharian dia, nanti mungkin author juga bakal lompat-lompat maju mundur ceritanya. Jadi ikutin dan baca baik-baik ya ceritanya.. yang kali ini agak pendek, karena ntar mau memantapkan ide dulu, hehe..

Terus ini juga udah di upgrade, author nulis se-sastra mungkin keke.. mian kalo ada typo..

enjoy^^

* * *

Sayup-sayup gema suara alarm menyirami ketenangan sebuah apartemen di kawasan Pyeongchang-dong. Uraian rambut hitam masih tergelai di atas bantal putih empuk di atas sana. Sedangkan di balik jendela terlihat matahari mulai memperlihatkan sinarnya.

Seorang namja perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Kini kedua kelopak mata itu telah terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan bentuk mata yang tajam.

Namja itu lalu menoleh ke arah samping kirinya, meraba-raba sisi tempat tidur disebelahnya itu. Sepertinya namja yang harusnya tidur bersamanya itu belum pulang.

drrttt.. drrttt..

Ponselnya bergetar..  
Namja tadi dengan malasnya meraih lemari meja di sebelah sisi lainnya. Ia membuka kunci ponselnya, dan keluarlah sederet isi pesan yang ia tinggalkan dari malam kemarin sampai saat itu.

-  
Pesan Masuk (4)

just now.. 7.02 AM KST  
from: Bo Kyung Manager  
Yakk! Kim Woobin bersiaplah! jadwal hari ini:  
1. Photoshoot jam  
2. M Countdown MC jam

6 hours ago 1.15 AM KST  
from: Jongsuk ~  
Sepertinya memang sudah tidur, aku baru akan berangkat. Balas aku ketika kau bangun, saranghae..

7 hours ago 00.45 AM KST  
from: Jongsuk ~  
Yeoboo.. Yakk! Kau sudah tidur ya ? :(

7 hours ago 00.30 AM KST  
from: Jongsuk ~  
Penerbangannya terlambat, aku harus menunggu sekitar satu jam lagi :( tenang aku sudah makan kok. Bahkan tadi aku harus makan di dapur belakang restauran lagi karena sangking banyaknya fans membuat keributan..ㅋㅋㅋ...

Woobin tersenyum melihat isi pesan di ponselnya itu. Bibirnya memanjang dan melebar. Bukan karena pesan manager itu ia tersenyum, namun karena pesan dari Jongsuk, namjanya itu...

Woobin menyentuhkan jarinya ke layar touch di ponselnya itu. Tulisan 'reply' disana menjadi pilihannya untuk merespon pesan masuk itu.

Dengan senyum yang masih terpajang disana, ditambah dengan sedikit cekikik, dan rasa menggelitik, Woobin membalas pesan Jongsuk.

Reply  
To: Jongsuk ~

Yeoboo.. Mianhae.. Semalam aku sudah ketiduran. Tapi itu tidak membuat rasa cintamu padaku hilangkan? ㅋㅋㅋ... Ne? Kau makan apa? Kenapa bisa sampai begitu? Sudahku bilangkan jangan jadi terlalu terkenal ㅋㅋㅋ... Beogoo sippoo.. Kapan kau kesini, hari ini aku ada photoshoot dan M Countdown, kau datang ya, ne? Saranghaeee... Chu~

Sending...

Message sent!

Woobin lalu tidak mengecek kembali pesan managernya itu. Ia sudah terlalu rindu dengan Jongsuk. Pasalnya, sejak kemarin Jongsuk sibuk syuting film barunya. Ada Yuri SNSD yang bekerja dengannya dalam film itu yang membuat Woobin cemburu. Ditambah lagi ada seorang pria keren dan tampan juga si Seo In Guk itu. Kemarin sempat-sempatnya Jongsuk dan Inguk photoshoot bareng. Mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun dalam hati, otak, bahkan seluruh tubuh Woobin panas mengetahui itu, tapi ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaan. Pekerjaan sebagai entertainer, actor, kadang sangat nikmat, namun juga sangat menjengkelkan.

Hal menjengkelkan? Asal kau tau saja, sejak kemarin, karena popularitas Jongsuk, namja itu harus makan sembunyi-bunyi. Waktu itu sehabis shooting, Jongsuk sangat kelaparan, sedangkan makanan sudah tidak tersedia di lokasi shooting. Manager Jongsuk, si perempuan cerewet itu sedang sakit, dan tidak bisa menjaga Jongsuk untuk pergi shooting. Seseorang ditempatkan agency nya untuk menemani Jongsuk. Namun entah bagaimana Jongsuk kabur dari pengawasan manager pengganti itu. Bermodalkan topi, syal, kaca mata hitam, dan jacket abu-abu, Jongsuk keluar berjalan di tempat umum. Namun cara berpakian Jongsuk itu malah menarik banyak perhatian orang. Sampai pada saat seorang gadis muda yang mengenal sosok itu dan berteriak "Jongsukk! Itu Lee Jong Suk!" Sambil menunjuk kearahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jongsuk yang panik tentu langsung lari dan kabur. Adegan kejar-kejaran terus berlangsung. Semakin lama, semakin banyak orang yang berkumpul mengejar Jongsuk. Baru pertama  
kali sejak 4 tahun terakhir Jongsuk merasakan kakinya sangat sakit ketika berlari. Namun, memang dasar lelaki berkaki panjang, Jongsukpun dapat berlari cepat dan menghindari kerumunan ameoba itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik gedung belakang restauran dan masuk ke dalam restauran lewat pintu belakang.

Saat Jongsuk masuk, ia segera menutup pintu dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Hembusan nafasnya sangat berat dan terburu-buru. Namun, Jongsuk hanya menimbulkan kerumunan baru. Sekelomok orang berbaju putih dengan topi mencuat keatas sudah berdiri melingkar menatap dirinya. Dapur.. Jongsuk ada di dapur sebuah restauran. Para koki wanitapun segera berteriak kacau. Bukan karena ketakutan, namun Jongsuk! Lee Jongsuk si rising star ada disana, di dapur.. Dapur?

Setelah sedikit negosiasi, akhirnya Jongsuk bisa makan tenang. Walaupun tidak begitu nyaman seperti biasanya. Makanan memang lezat, namun ia harus makan di dapur itu. Tanpa penjagaan dari managernya, Jongsuk tidak bisa asal pergi ke tempat umum. Kalau makan di depan pasti akan banyak kerumunan lagi. Jongsukpun menikmati makanannya di meja dapur, dengan sederet wanita koki muda yang duduk di depannya berjajar menatapinya menyantap masakan mereka. Saat Jongsuk ingin membayar, para koki muda itu menolak uang Jongsuk, mereka bilang katanya itu gratis karena Jongsuk sudah mau ditatap dalam jarak dekat saat ia makan tadi. Jongsuk akhirnya menelepon managernya untuk datang menjemput.

Setelah ia pulang, Jongsuk menceritakan semuanya ada Woobin. Kini Woobinpun terus terbahak mengingat dan membayangkan cerita Jongsuk waktu itu.

Selesai membalas, Woobin segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menulusuri jalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Wajah yang terlihat sangar, mata tajam, bibir merah, rambut hitam dan perawakan yang tinggi terpampang didepannya. Woobin bingung kenapa banyak orang yang memuja ketampanannya. Menurutnya dirinya tidak setampan seperti yang diucapkan banyak orang. Ia agak kesal dengan wajahnya yang kurang 'friendly'. Waktu interview salah satu majalah juga ia sudah mengungkapkannya. Menurutnya wajah Jongsuk jauh lebih tampan dan cantik. Wajah yang selalu mendebarkan hati Woobin.

Woobin sudah mengenal Jongsuk lama. Bahkan sebelum mereka dikenal sebagai actor. Mereka adalah teman model bersama. Yahh.. Kenangan indah yang sangat ia rindukan, modeling, namun Woobin tidak akan menyesal dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hidupnya kini sudah berubah, jauh dan jauhh lebih baik. Ia lalu mengambil sikat gigi dan pastanya. Mengeluarkan pasta ke atas sikat dan mulai menggosok, membersihkan deretan rapih gigi putihnya.

Seselesainya, Woobin memeriksa kembali ponselnya, menunggu jawaban dari Jongsuk, namun masih tidak ada notification yang muncul. Woobin lalu mengganti profile sound nya dari hanya getar menjadi bunyi keras. Woobin lalu meninggalkan ponselnya, ia menaruhnya di westafel dekat tempat shower dimana ia akan mandi. Ia mengambil handuknya yang berwarna navy blue. Ada tulisan 종숙 (Jongsuk) di bagian bawah handuk itu. Ini adalah handuk couplenya, dan ini bukan milik Jongsuk, namun milik Woobin. Sedangkan handuk yang sering dibawa dan dipakai Jongsuk mandi adalah handuk berwarna merah maroon yang bagian bawahnya tertulis hangul nama dirinya 'Woobin'.

Woobin naik ke bathupnya dan menggeser keran airnya. Tetesan air menghujani wajahnya deras. Mandi pagi hari memang sangat menyegarkan. Terdengar suara lagu di kamar mandi itu, lagu Maroon 5 sunday morning berkolaborasi dengan suara derasnya shower kamar mandi. Sengaja pasangan JongBin ini menambahkan feature speaker di dalam kamar mandi mereka. Segera Woobin menyabuni rambut dan seluruh badannya. Dada yang bidang, perut yang berlembah, bagian junior kebanggannya, dan sampai kaki kekarnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah kalo para readers bisa ngintip dari balik pintu kamar mandinya. Namun pintu kamar mandi itu tak tertutup, maklum, diapartemennya hanya ada dirinya sendiri, jadi tidak tertutup juga tidak apa-apa kan? Hayoo.. readers pada bayangin apa ? Anyway..

Woobin mengambil handuknya, membersihkan dan mengeringkan setiap inci tubuhnya. Mengeringkan rambutnya dan lalu melingkarkan handuknya dipinggangnya. Woobin menatap ke arah jendela, pemandangan kota yang sangat indah.  
"Tengg..Nengg..Nengg..Nengg.." suara ponselnya berbunyi. Woobin segera berjalan mengambil ponselnya dan tak sabar melihat pesan itu.

from: Bo Kyung Manager

Jadwal photoshoot dipercepat, aku akan ketempatmu sekarang! Kau sudah harus siap!

Wajah Woobin langsung berubah data. Pesan Jongsuklah yang ia harapakan, namun kenapa manager itu terus yang mengirimnya pesan, ditambah lagi si manager mengabarkan kabar buruk, sungguh menjengkelkan. Woobin lalu melepaskan handuk yang ia kenakan, lalu menaruhnya di tempat gantungan handuk. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan dirinya di sana. Menekukkan tubuh telanjangnya dan berguling mengambil selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Jongsukk.. Jongsukk.. Jongsuk..  
Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya. Ia menatap ponselnya, menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan berharap ada pesan lagi yang masuk. Lima menit.. Sepuluh menit.. masih tidak terdengar suara bunyi atau getaran dari ponselnya. Woobin yang tidak sabaranpun segera menekan kotak Write Message disana..

To: Jongsuk ~

Yeoboo.. Kau dimana? Balaslah pesanku ini, aku merindukanmu, aku akan segera bersiap ke photoshoot sekarang, segera kabari aku.. Saranghaee..

Muncul sebuah tulisan  
Sendingg...

"Message sent !"

Woobin menaruh kembali ponselnya, ia segera berjalan menuju tempat lemari bajunya berada. Woobin lalu membuka suatu pintu yang kini berada di depannya. Begitu terbuka, terlihat seperti ruangan kecil yang tiap sisi dindingnya dipenuhi gantungan baju-baju milik Woobin dan Jongsuk. Ada lemari juga disana yang menjadi tempat menyimpan baju-baju mereka. Woobin mengambil kemeja berwarna pastel polos, serta celana panjang putih, dan ikat pinggang kesukaanya. Ia segera mengenakan pakainnya itu. Baru ia selesai mengunci ikat pinggangnya, suara bunyi ponsel kembali terdengar.

Wajah Woobin langsung berubah, seakan ada matahari yang menempel pada wajahnya, Jongsuk! Pikirnya.. Woobin segera berlari ke tempat tidur yang jaraknya dekat itu lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di ujung tempat tidurnya itu.

New Message !

Woobin segera men-slide hp nya..

from: Bo Kyung Manager

Aku sudah sampai, cepat turun.

Yakkk.. Hati Woobin seakan ingin berteriak, memaki manager hyungnya ini. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengirim pesan?! Aku ingin Jongsuk! Jongsuk!" Begitu pikiran, dan perasannya saat itu.

Apa boleh buat, kaos kaki dan seatu putih menjadi pelengkap busana Woobin, ditambah dengan kacamata hitam. Woobinpun segera membawa semua keperluannya. Tas pribadi yang ia selalu bawa, ponsel, dompet, dan jam tangan. Woobin segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemennya. Ia mengunci apartemennya dan berjalan menuju lift dan segera turun ke lantai dasar.

'Ting'

Tanda lift sudah mencapai latai dasar, pintunya terbuka. Woobin langsung berjalan melewati hall gedung apartemen itu. Ia berjalan dan melihat So Kyung, perempuan yang bekerja sebagai resepsionis di apartemen itu. Woobin menghampiri dirinya bermaksud menitipkan sesuatu.

"Halo tuan Woobin, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya..

Wanita ini bertubuh tinggi, ia juga terlihat sangat rapih, dan juga cantik. Tidak heran bila nanti dia di rekrut untuk menjadi model. Namun keberadaannya disini cukup membuat image pekerja disini menjadi image pekerja kelas bintang lima dimana semua pekerjanya cantik dan rapih juga ramah tentunya.

"Yaaa.. Emm.. Bila Jongsuk nanti datang, suruh dia untuk segera meneleponku, dan suruh dia makan es jelly yang aku buat di lemari es, dan.. Kalau bisa tolong kau kabari aku juga bila Jongsuk datang," ucap Woobin terburu-buru.

"Tenang, kau terlalu khawatir tuan, tentu akan saya bantu," jawab wanita itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Woobin memberikan senyum puasnya dan lambaian tangannya. Sebelum ia berpaling, ia dapat melihat So Kyung yang membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat, bintang lima! pikir Woobin dalam hati.

Mobil hitam gelap sudah menunggu Woobin didepan. Kaca yang begitu pekat sampai tidak terlihat apa-apa di dalam sana. Woobin segera masuk kedalam dan manager Bo sudah ada disana bersama si supir setia Ko Kyung.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap manager itu protes.

"Kau yang datang terlalu cepat, tadi katanya jem 1," balas Woobin yang dari tadi memang sudah malas dengan managernya itu.

"Kau ini, kau harus membiasakan diri mulai dari sekarang, jadwal tidak selalu tepat, selalu mudah berubah," ucap si manager itu.

Woobin sudah malas membalas ocehan managernya itu. Bisa-bisa berantem lagi seperti waktu itu disaat Woobin telat karena ia habis menjemput Jongsuk, memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Woobin juga sihh, lagipula siapa suruh jadwalnya berubah terus.

Mobil hitam itu melesat luruss menuju tempat photoshoot Woobin.

'Jongsukk.. Jongsukk.. Dimana kau?'  
Terus Woobin memikirkan Jongsuk. Memeriksa ponselnya, memeriksa social media Jongsuk. Memeriksa berita tentang Jongsuk, dan semua yang bisa membuatnya mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Jongsuk sekarang. Woobin sangat gelisah hanya karena Jongsuk tidak membalas pesannya dari tadi. Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

Nee... Bagaimana? Readers mungkin bisa kasih ide selanjutnya gimana? apa yang pengen dimasukin? nanti author kembangin ceritanya..

okee..

ohh yaaa.. Author gak ngerti tuh sama yang namanya NCan atau foreplay, dan sbg. apa maksudnya, apa artinya, apa ciricirinya, yahh.. maaf kalo author salahh wkwk...

leave your comment below.

Thanks For Reading

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Chapter 3**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**JongWoo - JongBin - WooJong - SukBin**

Clickkk.. Klekkk... *bunyi kamera maksudnya*

Bunyi suara kamera terus terdengar sejak tadi. Sudah hampir 3 jam, dan ini adalah sesi foto ke 4.

Berdiri di depang sang fotografer seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang sedang memberikan pose-pose manly nya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkagum-kagum dan tidak bisa melepas pandangan mereka dari sosok di depan itu.

Semua pusat perhatian mengarah pada namja itu. Kim Woobin, seorang namja yang terkenal sekarang karena perannya di sebuah drama seri, dan juga seorang model, dan juga seorang kekasih dari namja yang juga sedang sangat hot! Lee Jongsuk.

Kim Woobin terus memberikan pose terbaiknya, menginginkan agar pekerjaannya ini cepat selesai.

"Yaa.. Last takee!"

'Klekkk'

"Selesaiii! Terima kasih semuanya," ucap si fotografer yang dari tadi memberikan arahan dan mengambil gambar dari Kim Woobin.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih semuanya, kalian sudah bekerja keras," ucap Woobin semangat sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ke berbagai arah. Mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada para staff pekerja disana.

Woobin segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arah si managernya.

"Mana ponselku?"

"Nih, didalam tas mu,"

Woobin segera mengambil tasnya dari tangan si manager dan mulai menggerohoti isi tas tersebut mencari ponselnya. Dengan segera Jongsuk menyalakan ponselnya. Satu nama yang terus ada dalam benaknya 'Jongsuk. Bayangkan saja, awal bulan kemarin Woobin terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa betermu Jongsuk. Saat Woobin pulang, Jongsuk sedang ada jadwal, giliran Jongsuk di apartemen, si Woobinlah yang harus sibuk mengerjakan jadwalnya. Sudah tiga hari Jongsuk meninggalkan seoul untuk pergi keluar shooting. Jadi total sudah 5 hari mereka tidak bertemu. Entah seberapa besar rasa rindu mereka berdua.

Teng Neng Neng Neng..

Suara ponsel tanda menyala terdengar. Jongsuk memperhatikan ponselnya sangat lekat. Begitu layar muncul, Woobin menunggu, dan masih menunggu. Namun tidak ada notification kalau ada pesan baru yang tiba. Woobin lalu mengecek isi inboxnya, apakah ponselnya error?

Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada pesan baru sama sekali. Woobin langsung terduduk lemas di kursi dekatnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dan menggelantungkan tangannya lemas.

"Kenapa? Jongsuk lagi?" Tanya manager Bo Kyung.

"Iya, ia gak ada kabar dari pagi, seharusnya ia sudah sampai di seoul," jawab Woobin lemas.

"Sudahlah, dia kan bukan anak kecil," ucap si manager Bokyung.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau ini tidak mengerti apa," ucap Woobin agak kesal, ia bete karena tidak ada orang yang mengerti keadannya sekarang.

Teng Neng Neng, New Message!

Suara ponsel mengagetkan Woobin. Ia terloncat kaget dari tempat duduknya. Dengan semangat ia membuka isi notification pesan barunya itu.

from: Jongsuk ~

Chagiii.. Maaf aku baru balas. Ponselku lowbatt :( bagaimana photoshootmu? Ehh.. jam brp kau akan ke M Countdown? Aku baru sampai di apartemen kita... Hehe.. Miann Woobinniee..

Rasa senang dan legapun menyelimuti perasaan Woobin. Dengan senyuman yang terus terpajang dibibirnya, Woobin membalas pesan Jongsuk. Melihat kelakuan aneh artisnya itu, manager Bokyungpun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar, anak-anak muda' gumamnya.

To: Jongsuk ~

Jongsukkiiii, aku dari tadi khawatir kau tidak membalasku :' aku baru selesai photoshoot, setelah ini aku akan langsung ke M Countdown, pukul tiga aku sudah harus disana. Karena macet, si Bokyung mau aku jalan sekarang. Jongsukk.. Ayo datanglah ke Mcount :( btw, kau dapat pesan yang ku titipkan ke So Kyung?

Sendinggg...

Message Sent!

Woobin lalu segera mengganti pakaiannya berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Tak lama kemudian bunyi tanda pesan baru terdengar kembali.

from: Jongsuk ~

Baiklah... Aku juga sudah tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Aku akan ke M Count dan melihatmu MC! Hihii.. Aku belum pernah melihatmu MC :p sudahh.. Aku bahkan lagi menyantap es jellymu! Kurang manisss! :p

Woobin kembali nyengir sambil berjalan tanpa melihat arah depan. Ia terlalu terpaku dengan ponselnya sampaii... Dukk!

"Wadawww!"

Woobin menggosok-gosok bagian dahi kepalanya. Ia menubruk pintu ruang ganti, dan membuat dia agak kesakitan. Untuk menutup rasa malu, Woobin segera masuk dan berakting seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Woobin lalu membalas lagi pesan Jongsuk.

To: Jongsuk ~

Memang kau jahatt! Namjamu ini padahal sudah berbangga diri mendapat posisi MC, tapi kau bahkan belum melihatku :p. Terlalu manis itu tidak baik Jongsukk.. Lagipula memangnya kau masih membutuhkan rasa manis? Kupikir ayah dan ibumu itu pemilik pabrik gula, karena kau selalu membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi manis. :p

Gombal ala Indooo...

Sendingg...

Message Sent!

Woobin terus nyengirr hanya karena balas-membalas pesan. Woobin lalu melepskan pakian yang ia kenakan di photoshoot tadi. Melepaskan celana dan dalamnya. Ia kemudian mengenakan pakiannya yang tadi ia pakai saat berangkat dan segera keluar dari kamar ganti.

Teng Neng Neng..

From: Jongsuk ~

Maaf :( aku terlalu sibuk, tapi aku terus mengawasimu kok. Katanya kerjamu sangat bagus, dan kata para idol kau sangat ramah, tentu aku bangga! Hihi.. -_- ayah ibuku bukan pemilik pabrik gula. Kalau aku manis, pasti aku sudah digigiti semut dan serangga. Aku terasa manis hanya karena Kim Woobin, bukan ayah ibuku..

Woobin kembali nyengirr, ia terlalu terpaku ppada ponselnya.

"Yakk! Woobin! Cepat! Jalanan sangat macet!" seru si Bo Kyung manager.

"Arraaseeooo.." balas Woobin yang segera berjalan cepat menuju mobil. Setelah ia masuk kedalam mobil, kembali ia melanjutkan balas-membalas pesan dengan namjanya itu.

To: Jongsuk ~

Sudah sepantasnya kau bangga mendapatkan namja sepertiku! Hehe.. Gomawoo Jongsukiieee.. Choneun jeongmal neomuu saranghaee!

Sendingg...

Message Sent !

"Dari Jongsuk," tanya Bokyung manager.

"Hengg.." angguk Woobin tanpa menatap balik managernya itu.

"Dasar, bahkan cinta bisa mengubah orang berwajah seram ini menjadi seperti anak kecil," ucap si manager.

Woobin lalu menoleh ke arah managernya. "Dasar, tua yang belom merasakan cinta, awas kalau sampai kelakuanmu sepertiku. Aku jamin kau pasti lebih parah," ucapnya.

"Tidak, tidak akan," ucap si manager.

"Hyung, umurmu ini sudah lanjut, kau hampir 30 hyungg! Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja. Kau juga harus mencari jodoh. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan So Kyung pekerja di apartemenku," ucap Woobin.

"Sirroo! Tidak perlu, lebih baik aku mencari sendiri dari pada mengikuti saranmu," tolak manager itu blak-blakan.

"Aisshhh.. Manager satu ini, yasudah kalau tak mau, kau akan menyesal!"

Teng Neng Neng..

Pesan baru muncul kembali. Wajah Woobinpun langsung berubah. Wajah managerpun juga ikut berubah menjadi annoyed.

From: Jongsuk ~

Nadoo.. Neomuu saranghaee Woobinniee.. Sukses MC nya nanti, aku akan menemui di backstage! Anyeongggg...

.-

To: Jongsuk ~

Tentuu.. Beristirahatlah dulu, aku sudah di jalan, anyeonggg

Sendingg...

Message Sent!

Begitulah isi pesan akhir dari Woobin pada Jongsuk. Kini Woobin sudah bisa lega, ia pun tertidur dalam perjalanannya ke gedung Mnet.

...

M Countdownpun dimulai.

Woobin segera bersiap menjadi MC. Diseanjang perjalanannya dari ruang tunggu sampai stage. Woobin bertemu dengan berbagai idol groups yang tampil hari itu. Ada ZE:A yang akan comeback, juga Seungri dan Sunmi yang memulai stage solo karir mereka. Banyak juga group-group rookies yang lagi naik daunnya. Ada A Pink, VIXX, B.A.P dan tentunya EXO. Mereka saling memberikan salam, dan sapaan setiap mereka bertemu.

Banyak artis dan idol groups yang sangat tampan dan cantik. Namun tetap Jongsuklah yang dihati. Untuk apa berganti haluan ketika kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari dan butuhkan di tempat berlabuhmu yang sekarang. Menatap akan sangat menyenangkan.

Woobin memulai tugasnya sebagai MC hari itu. Ia mau menunggu Jongsuk, namun tampaknya ia belum sampai.

Woobin lalu memulai dengan membaca sederet artis yang akan tampil pada hari ini. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menyebutkan nama artis yang akan tampil. Teriakan fans tersebar dimana-mana. Terkadang Woobin sangat kesal dengan hal itu.

Ada break yang diberikan saat di tengah-tengah shooting. Dan pada saat itu Woobin kembali menunggu di ruang tunggu kusus miliknya. Disaat ia berjalan menelusuri lorong, ia banyak bertemu dengan idol group disana. Namun ada yang aneh, kenapa sekarang Woobin merasa sedang diomongi? Seperti semuanya berbisik satu sama lain ketika melihat kehadirannya. Apa ada yang slah? Apa Woobin terlihat aneh? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya? Tapi nampaknya bukan sesuatu yang lucu, tapi ekspresi wajah mereka seperti serius, seperti ada sesuatu kejadian besar terjadi. Hubungan woobin dengan para idol tidak terlalu dekat. Berhubung dia juga masih terhitung baru sebagai MC, iapun sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan para idol groups.

Sampai di ruang tunggunya, Woobin segera memeriksa ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan yang masuk. Iapun mengirim pesan pada Jongsuk.

To: Jongsuk ~

Kau dimana? Sudah hampir selesai aku berMC :( apakah macet di jalan?

Sending..

Message Sent!

Hati Wooobin kembali gelisah. Namun karena tuntuttan kerja, Woobin harus fokus dan mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya.

Selanjutnya sesi interview dengan para artis yang baru akan comeback, kemudian dilanjutkan kembali dengan performances. Sampai akhirnya menuju acara puncak.

"Yak.. Semua artis sudah selesia tampil pada hari ini, dan sekarang saatnya untuk mengetahui siapa pemenang music chart minggu ini. Music Chart silahkan! f(x) vs EXO vs Crayon Pop! Siapa yang akan menang?"

Layar live board yang menayangkan jumah scorepun bergerak! Sampai foto EXO muncul paling depan.

"Nee! EXO chukkae,"

Lalu Woobin memberikan micnya pada member EXO yang menang itu.

Selagi menunggu EXO memberikan speech mereka, ada rasa tidak enak dalam diri Woobin. Sesuatu buruk, rasa tidak enak ini muncul. Rasanya ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Woobin lalu menoleh ke arah member EXO, dan menunggu datangnya kembali mic. Sampai akhirnya mereka selesai berbicara, Woobin segera mengambil micnya dan tidak membiarkan member EXO lainnya bergantian memberikan speech.

"Yakk.. Demikian M Countdown hari ini, saksikan M Countdown minggu depan, demikian hari ini, anyeongg.."

Woobin mengakhiri acara hari itu. Dengan sekalduakali memberi bungkukkan pada idol yang lainnya, ia segera berjalan dan bahkan berlari menuju ruang tunggu. Ia mengecek ponselnya, dan masih tidak ada pesan. Disana ada managernya yang sedang mengotak-atik channel TV di ruang tunggu itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya si manager.

"sudah," jawab Woobin singkat. Woobinpun berjalan mendekati si manager yang sedang duduk santai.

"Hyung, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak," ucap Woobin

"Mungin kau lapar," jawab si manager yang membuat Woobin jadi bermuka datar.

Si manager masih saja mengotak-atik remote TV itu, sampai ia berhenti di satu channel yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Woobin, lihatlah," ucap si manager yang menatap layar TV shock.

"Terjadi kecelakaan mobil di Seoul yang melibatkan aktor tampan Lee Jongsuk! Kejadian ini langsung dilaporkan oleh masyarakat yang ada di dekat. Pukul 05.15 lalu di jalan Myeong Dakgu. Lee Jongsuk yang menggunakan taksi di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang merupakan mobil Truk. Kecelakaan ini sangat dahsyat, mengakibatkan aktor Lee Jongsuk terluka parah dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dilaporkan juga ada ledakan akibat bahan bakar yang terbakar dan menyebabkan kobaran api. Untungnya Lee Jongsuk berhasil diselamatkan, dan dilarikan di rumah sakit. Kabarnya, luka Lee Jongsuk sangat parah, namun kita akan mendapatkan kepastian dari dokter sesegera mungklin. Lanjut ke berita selanjutnya."

Manager Woobin yang shock dengan berita tersbut menoleh ke arah Woobin. "Woobin?"

Woobin sudah menghilang!

Kini Woobin berlari keluar gedung Mnet, ia berlari dan segera mencari taxi.

Setelah menemukan taxi yang kosong, Woobin segera masuk dan memberikan instruksi.

"Pak, tolong ssegera ke rumah sakit yang paling dekat dengan jalang myeong Dakgu!" Ucapnya sambil terbatah-batah dengan nafas yang berat sehabis berlari.

Taxi itu segera melesar menuju rumah sakit terdekat, yang kira-kira merupakan rumah sakit tempat Jongsuk berada. Apakah ini perasaan tidak enak itu? Kenapa bisa begini? Sial, Jongsuk! Pikiran Woobin kini kacau. Ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Kalau saja ia tidak menyuruh Jongsuk pergi menemuinya di Mconutdown, pasti kecelaan ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Ottoghee? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" rancu Woobin.

* * *

Nee.. How noh readers? Aneh gkkkk? Bkakak..

leave your comment please

thanks for reading

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Chapter 5**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**JongWoo - JongBin - WooJong - SukBin**

Pukul 02:00 KST

Akhirnya aku sampai Seoul! Setelah tiga hari tidak menghirup udara Seoul, rasanya sangat rindu. Home sweet home, kemanapun tempatnya, sebagus apapun tempatnya tidak ada yang senyaman di rumah kan?

Aku baru mendarat di bandara Incheon setelah tadi perjalanan dari Jepang. Ada satu orang yang dari tadi kukhawatirkan. Aku lalu meronggoh saku celanaku dan menyalakan ponselku.

Ne? Baterai habis? Sial, aku lupa sudah sejak tadi bateraiku merah, charger portable ku juga habis, sialnya aku.

"Manager-ssi, pinjam hp mu dong," pintaku pada wanita yang selalu harus menemaniku.

"Buat apa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, aku pinjam saja, batrai ku habis, aku harus menghubungi orang."

"Tidak! Aku tau pasti Woobin. Kenapa sih kau harus berhubungan dengannya. Aku masih tidak mengerti," ucap si manager bawel itu yang selalu mengeluh tentang hubunganku dengan Woobin.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti? Mau pinjami tidak?"

"Tidak ada pulsa!" tolaknya.

(¬_¬") huhh dasar manager menyebalkan. Kalau bisa aku ingin sekali mengganti manager menjadi manager yang lebih pengertian, tapi management tidak setuju. Kerja managerku ini memang sangat baik, aku bisa sampai seperti inipun karena dirinya. Apa boleh buat.

Aku lalu segera berjalan cepat menurunkan topiku menutup wajah dan membenarkan kacamata hitamku. Mobil hitam itu seperti biasa sudah menunggu didepan, dengan segera aku masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanyaku ketika tau si manager bawel itu tidak ikut masuk kedalam.  
"Tidak, aku harus ke kantor lagi, kau pulang saja," ucapnya.

Yahh.. Orang ini memang pekerja keras, walaupun aku kesal dengannya namun kerja kerasnya selalu membuatku kagum.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," ucapku lalu menutup pintu.

Mobilku langsung melesat disupiri oleh supir kesukaanku. Uryu! Uryu ini adalah orang Jepang, ia pindah ke korea dan mengadu nasib disini. Awalnya ia adalah supir pribadi CEO agencyku, namun akhir-akhir ini Uryu jadi lebih sering bergaul denganku dan sering mengantar dan menjemputku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik tentunya, kau? Shooting?"

"Iya, shooting film, aku dari Jepang loh! Ehh tunggu," ucapku lalu membuka dan memeriksa isi tasku.

"Ini, aku membeli sashimi asli Jepang! Kau pasti rindu, ini buatmu ambilah," ucapku sambil menyodorkan bungkusan makanan itu.  
"Huoo! Terima kasih banyak Jongsuk!" ucapnya.

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana? Kau pasti rindu dengan Woobin, dia jadi MC Mcountdown kan?"

"Ohh iya benar, tapi aku belum sempat melihatnya,"

"Dia pasti sangat beruntung dikelilingi oleh idol-idol tampan dan cantik," ucap Uryu yang sedikit membuat wajahku mendatar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahh.. Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan, kalau aku jadi Woobin pasti akan senang sekali,"

Aku jadi ikut berpikir akan kata-kata Uryu. Kata-kata Uryu membuatku jadi panas, hmm.. Cukup panas.

"Jangan khwatir, Woobin itu orangnya setia, aku tidak pernah melihat couple seperti kalian. Kau sangat beruntung Jongsuk," ucapnya.

"Yahh.. Tapi banyak sekali yang menganggap hubungan kami merugikan." ucapku.

"Apa salahnya? Kalian hanyalah kedua insan yang jatuh cinta sama seperti semua orang didunia ini. Bedanya kalian ini spesial!" ucap Uryu.

"Spesial? Kenapa spesial?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak yakin, namun aku tau dan semua orang juga tau, kalian ini diciptakan sangat spesial. Dan ketika dua insan yang diciptkan spesial bertemu, pasti akan menjadi penuh kontrofersi. Namanya juga kehidupan, kalau datar-datar saja namanya bukan hidupkan?" ucap Uryu.

Inilah kenapa Uryu menjadi supir favouritku. Bukan karena ia sangat baik dalam menyetir, tapi dia sungguh pintar dalam hal seperti ini. Teman curhat dan penasihat yang sangat baik. Akupun memajangkan senyumku, yahh.. Damainya..

Lalu mobil hitam ini berbelok ke arah kanan, memasuki gerbang, dan berhenti di depan lobby.

"Terima kasih Uryu, sepertinya aku akan pergi lagi hari ini, nanti akan ku hubungi ya bila aku jadi pergi," ucapku.

"Baiklah, kabari saja, okey?" ucapnya.

"Oke!" balasku lalu menutup pintu mobil. Uryu memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Akupun lalu berjalan masuk, menenteng bawaan barangku.

Memasuki gedung, ada meja besar dan panjang yang di atasnya tertulis resepsionis. Seorang wanita dibalik meja itu tersenyum ketika melihat aku datang.

"Selamat sore tuan Jongsuk, bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu So Kyung?"

"Tentu baik, ada titipan dari tuan Woobin, katanya untuk segera menghubungi tuan Woobin ketika kau sampai, dan ada es jelly yang sudah dibuatkan tuan Woobin di kulkas, silahkan dinikmati," ucapnya.

"Ahh benarkah?" kataku tak percaya. Woobin membuatkan es jelly? Woobin buruk dalam memasak, entah apa jadinya rasa jelly itu. "Terima kasih So Kyung, aku akan masuk dulu."

"Iya, silahkan," ucapnya.

Aku segera berjalan ke arah lift dan menekan tombol angka 8. Lift bergerak naik, sampai 'ting'

Aku lalu keluar dan masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Aku rindu apartemen ini, apartemen yang sangat penting dan akan menyimpan banyak memori kedepannya. Sudah hampir dua bulan aku dan Woobin tinggal disini. Walaupun terkadang apertemen ini kosong, ataupun hanya salah satu dari kami yang bermalam disini. Tapi ini adalah apartemenku dan tempat yang paling nyaman.

'satu-tiga-nol-enam-nol-dua' passcode untuk membuka kunci pintu. Itu tanggal jadian kami, kalian ingatkan? Hehe..

Pukul 03:20 KST

Aku segera mengecharge batrai hpku. Woobin! Kasian dia, pasti sudah lama menunggu balasan pesanku. Sambil menunggu, akupun mengeluarkan isi tasku. Memisahkan baju yang masih bersih dan yang kotor. Lalu merapihkan semuanya.

Teng nengg nengg..  
Ponselku berbunyi.

-  
3 new messages !

8 hours ago 07:15  
From: Woobin ~

Yeoboo.. Mianhae.. Semalam aku sudah ketiduran. Tapi itu tidak membuat rasa cintamu padaku hilangkan? ㅋㅋㅋ... Ne? Kau makan apa? Kenapa bisa sampai begitu? Sudahku bilangkan jangan jadi terlalu terkenal ㅋㅋㅋ... Beogoo sippoo.. Kapan kau kesini, hari ini aku ada photoshoot dan M Countdown, kau datang ya, ne? Saranghaeee... Chu~

7 hours ago 08:03  
From: Woobin ~

Yeoboo.. Kau dimana? Balaslah pesanku ini, aku merindukanmu, aku akan segera bersiap ke photoshoot sekarang, segera kabari aku.. Saranghaee..

30 minutes ago 02:47  
From: Seo In Guk

Yakk! Jongsuk, handukmu ketinggalan! Entah ini handukmu atau bukan, tapi handuknya ada tulisan WooBin.

Aku nyengir membaca dua pesan pertama, dan wajahku langsung berubah muka datar setelah membaca pesan yang ketiga.

Akupun segera membalas pesan-pesan itu.

To: Woobin ~

Chagiii.. Maaf aku baru balas. Ponselku lowbatt :( bagaimana photoshootmu? Ehh.. jam brp kau akan ke M Countdown? Aku baru sampai di apartemen kita... Hehe.. Miann Woobinniee..

Sending..

Message Sent !

Lalu ke pesan berikutnya.

To: Seo In Guk

Benar! Itu milikku! Ahh ya, itu sengaja ada tulisan Woobinnya, haha.. Besok akan kuambil, untuk sekarang tolong disimpan dulu ya, terima kasih Gukks!

Sending..

Message Sent !

Teringat akan sesuatu, akupun segera berjalan keluar dari kamar. Berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es. Es jelly.. Es Jelly.. Es Jelly.. Ini dia!

Ada semangkuk es Jelly disana. Dengan warna yang berwarna-warni, dan setumpuk es hancur. Ahh.. Pasti sangat segar untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahku. Aku segera mengambil sendok dan mencoba suapan pertamaku.

Hmm.. Aku menggigit kenyalnya jelly, dan dinginnya ess.. Seperti biasanya, tidak bisa mengharapkan banyak dari masakan Woobin. Rasanya kurang manis, dan sepertinya, jellynya dimasak terlalu lama. Agak terlalu keras. Hmm..

Takut ada pesan yang masuk, aku membawa mangkuk itu dan masuk ke kamar dimana ponselku sedang di charge. Ada pesan masuk!

From: Woobin ~

Jongsukkiiii, aku dari tadi khawatir kau tidak membalasku :' aku baru selesai photoshoot, setelah ini aku akan langsung ke M Countdown, pukul tiga aku sudah harus disana. Karena macet, si Bokyung mau aku jalan sekarang. Jongsukk.. Ayo datanglah ke Mcount :( btw, kau dapat pesan yang ku titipkan ke So Kyung?

Seperti biasa, entah bagaimana tapi aku selalu tersenyum bila mendapat pesan dari Woobin. Aku lalu menekan tombol reply.

To: Woobin ~

Baiklah... Aku juga sudah tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Aku akan ke M Count dan melihatmu MC! Hihii.. Aku belum pernah melihatmu MC :p sudahh ku trima.. Aku bahkan sedang menyantap es jellymu! Kurang manisss! :p

Sending..

Message Sent !

Yahh kejujuran adalah salah satu hal penting dalam berhubungan bukan? Aku bilang saja memang kurang manis. Tapi, pasti dia akan merasa sedihh..

Pesan baru kembali ku dapat.

From: Woobin ~

Memang kau jahatt! Namjamu ini padahal sudah berbangga diri mendapat posisi MC, tapi kau bahkan belum melihatku :p. Terlalu manis itu tidak baik Jongsukk.. Lagipula memangnya kau masih membutuhkan rasa manis? Kupikir ayah dan ibumu itu pemilik pabrik gula, karena kau selalu membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi manis. :p

Aku terkikik membaca pesan dari Woobin itu.  
Seperti biasa, Woobin gombal !

To: Woobin ~

Maaf :( aku terlalu sibuk, tapi aku terus mengawasimu kok. Katanya kerjamu sangat bagus, dan kata para idol kau sangat ramah, tentu aku bangga! Hihi.. -_- ayah ibuku bukan pemilik pabrik gula. Kalau aku manis, pasti aku sudah digigiti semut dan serangga. Aku terasa manis hanya karena Kim Woobin, bukan ayah ibuku..

Sending...

Message Sent!

Aku lalu segera menghabiskan es jellyku dan segera menyiapkan diri untuk mandi. Tunggu, handukku.. ketinggalan. Ada handuk biru navy tergantung di kamar mandi dengan tulisan namaku dibagian bawah handuk itu. Itu milik Woobin, handuk couple dengan handukku yang sengaja kami tukar namanya. Ia pasti akan sedih bila tau handukku ketinggalan, cerobohnya aku. Yah untuk saat ini, tak apalah kupakai handuknya. Aku lalu melepaskan bajuku yang sudah lusuh lalu segera masuk ke dalam shower.

Ahh segarnyaa... Manggo body wash! Sabun kesukaanku, rindu sekali rasanya. Kemudian aku menggunakan shampoo kesukaan Woobin. Wanginya sangat manly, shampoo anti ketombe dengan cool menthol.

Rasa nyaman dan dingin di kepala ketika kuusapkan shampoo. Rasanya seperti mandi setelah berbulan-bulan. Shampoo ini sangat kusus, selera Woobin memang sangat bagus.

Setelah itu, aku langsung mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh sexy dan lucuku ini, dan menaruh kembali handuknya di gantungan. Bertelanjang di apartemen sendiri, ini kesempatan yang langka. Aku lalu berjalan kearah dimana ponselku berada.

-  
2 new messages !

From: Woobin ~

Sudah sepantasnya kau bangga mendapatkan namja sepertiku! Hehe.. Gomawoo Jongsukiieee.. Choneun jeongmal neomuu saranghaee!

From: Seo In Guk

Dasar kau, sebaiknya cepat kau ambil sebelum aku lempar handuk ini dari atas apartemenku.

Dua namja ini benar-benar lucu. Keduanya adalah BFFku! Namun BFF yang berbeda Boy Friend Forever dan Best Friend Forever.

-  
To: Woobin ~

Nadoo.. Neomuu saranghaee Woobinniee.. Sukses MC nya nanti, aku akan menemui di backstage! Anyeongggg...

To: Seo In Guk

Okeoke, tapi handuk itu sangat berharga. Tolong jaga baik-baik, hehe terima kasih..

Sending...

2 Messages Sent !

Ohh ya.. Aku harus memberitau Uryu untuk menjemputku. Aku harus ke Mcountdown kan..

To: Uryu

Uryuu! Aku akan pergi ke Mcountdown melihat Woobin, bisakah kau menjemputku?

Sendingg..

Message Sent !

Aku lalu berbaring di tempat tidurku sebentar, aku cukup lelah sebenarnya. Tapi melihat Woobin MC pasti akan sangat lucu, aku tidak sabar jujur saja..

Aku lalu menyiapkan pakaian terbaikku, karena sepertinya acara menonton Woobin MC ini akan berlanjut ke acara makan dinner romantis.

Setelah memakai dan meneliti fashion sense ku, akupun siap untuk pergi.

Teng neng neng  
Pesan barupun muncul.

From: Uryu

Maaf Jongsuk, aku harus mengantar anak CEO pergi. Managermu yang akan menjemputmu, ia sudah jalan mungkin dia sudah sampai sekarang.

Baru selsai Jongsuk membaca pesan Uryu, telepon masuk muncul.

Calling  
Manager Lee Sihyun

"Ne? Yoboseyo!"

"Jongsuk, aku sudah di depan aprtemenmu, cepatlah turun,"

"Nee.. Arraseoo.."

Telepon kututup.

Akupun segera mengambil semua barang keperluan ku, lalu berjalan keluar apartemen.

04:55 KST

"Kenapa kau yang menjemputku?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga ada urusan dengan mnet tentang jadwalmu. Lihat, managermu ini bekerja sangat keras," ucapnya.

"Iya, iyaa terima kasih."

"Kau? Pasti ke mnet untuk Woobin," ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya? Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan Woobin?" tanyaku juga dengan nada kesal.

"Kau ini rising star Jongsuk! Skandalmu ini terlalu berlebihan. Hubungan artis, dan sesama pria. Apa kau tidak berpikir dengan benar?" ucap si manager bawel ini.

"Aku sudah berpikir, dan tidak ada yang aku inginkan selain dengan Woobin. Aku rela bila popularitasku saat ini hilang demi Woobin." ucapku tegas.

"Apa kau bilang? Rela kehilangan popularitas? Apa Kau gila? Kau anggap apa selama ini, Hah? Kau jangan bodoh, kau akan dikucilkan mungkin malah dihina banyak orang! Tidakkah kau mengerti?" suara manager mulai melengking, ia terdengar sangat marah.

"Tapi ini adalah hidupku! Terima kasih kau sudah bekerja keras demi aku! Tapi, aku tak tauu.. Aku tidak bisa bila tidak bersama Woobin. Aku tidak peduli apapun." ucapku kukuh! Hatiku sangat panas sekarang.

"Apa? Kau ini terlalu egois Jongsuk! Keputusanmu ini merugikan banyak orang! Kau ini sekarang public figure!"

"Aku tidak peduli bila aku ini artis atau apa! Aku juga manusia! Aku ingin melakukan apa yang kumau!" bentakku.

"kau sekarang bukan artis ecek-ecek atau model tak terkenal seperti dulu! Kau ini mungkin skrng terkenal! Tapi kau bukan apa-apa di dunia ini! Janganlah bertindak seperti orang goblok! Ingatlah keadaanmu dulu! Tanpa kami kau bukan apa-apa! Turuti saja kata-kata kami! Kau itu hanya seperti tikus dalam sangkar! Boneka dunia!" Bentaknya lebih hebat lagi.

Kata-kata manager itu sungguh menusuk hatiku. Wajahku memanas, otakku pecah, ada air yang melapisi mataku. Apa maksudnya? Tikus dalam sangkar? Aku boneka? Aku? Aku..  
"Aku gak mau dengar lagi. Aku membencimu, cepat turunkan aku."

"Tidak!"

"BERHENTI!" bentakku. "Biarkan aku turun!"

"SIRROO!"

"Berhenti! Aku membencimuuu,!"  
Aku tidak berpikir panjang, rasa kesalku dan sakit hati memakan tindakanku. Aku daat merasakan wajahku panas, dan ada air yang membendung mataku. Aku lalu mendorong si manager, dan memegang kemudi dan membelokkannya ke arah samping. Si manager sial ini tidak mau kalah, ia terus menahan andilnya dalam kemudi.

Mobil hitam berjalan tak karuan ke samping kiri dan kanan. Membuat keributan di jalan kota Seoul Myeong Dakgu. Sampai diperempat datang truk dari samping kanan.

Suara klakson bebunyi kencang berkali-kali. Sampai terjadi bentrokan. Bentrokan yang membuat suara dan benturan sangat kencang..

BUAKKKKK KRRAKKK

Seketika itu juga aku dapat merasakan tubuhku menjkadi sangat ringan. Berputar-putar tak karuan. Serpihan kaca pecah dan tubrukan benturan mobil berkali-kali. Sampai aku dapat merasakan dunia ini berhenti bergerak. Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku, aku seperti mati rasa. Aku melihat manager Sihyun tidak sadarkan diri. Ada darah yang mengucur di kepalanya dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Dari balik jendela yang sekarang ini sudah tak berkaca, aku dapat melihat banyak kerumunan orang, ada suara sirine, banyak sekali suara yang membuatku menjadi merasakan rasa sakit. Aku dapat mendengar suara ponselku berbunyi sebelum akhirnya dunia menjadi sangat gelap dan sunyi.

Teng Neng Neng

New Message

From: Woobin ~

Kau dimana? Sudah hampir selesai aku berMC :( apakah macet di jalan?

...

* * *

Well, mengerti gak readers?

yang Chapter 4 itu menceritakan kejadian yang sama dengan chapter yang ini tapi menceritakan dari sisi Woobin. Kalau yang ini dari point of view nya Jongsuk.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah tulisan Author SamKang sudah membaik? wkwk..

maaf kalo typo.

sycarp: thanks untuk sarannya. akan diperhatika untuk kedepannya,..

Rhie95: yahh tapi ntar gak seru ceritanya kalo Jongsuk gak luka parah, wkkwkk.. ada ide lain mungkin wkwk.. thanks for your comment.

ohh ya terima kasih juga untuk comment dan review readers yang lain, maaf gak bisa di respon atu-atu.

Thanks For Reading

Leave Your Comment

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Chapter 6**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**JongWoo - JongBin - WooJong - SukBin**

Ini ceritanya si Woobin lagi nemenin Jongsuk yang masih belum sadat di rumah sakit. saat dia nemenin, ceritanya dia inget masa lalunya bersama Jongsuk, soo check it dott..

Ohh ya.. Satu lagii.. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE JONGSUK !**

enjoy^^

Saat itu aku adalah orang baru. Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali aku ikut dalam trainee modelling. Aku berjalan setelah berganti pakaianku yang ke-25 kalinya. Tes photoshoot akhir tahun, menentukan nasibmu kedepannya. Bila kau berhasil memukau para pasang mata yang banyak maunya itu, maka kau akan langsung diambil kontrak.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju set putih di tengah sana. Semua orang sudah bersiap setelah menungguku.

"Heii! Lama sekali! Cepatlah!" si pelatih model itu terus aja berteriak. Dia seorang lelaki bawel, berbadan agak kurus, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat lekuk otot pada tubuhnya. Kulitnya putih, sangat putih, bahkan mengalahkan bintang iklan kosmetik di televisi. Dia sangat peduli dengan penampilannya. Bagaimana bentuk rambutnya, pakaian yang ia kenakan, kecocokan seluruh tubuhnya, make-up wajahnya, bahkan sampai ke hal detail seperti kebanyakan yang dilakukan perempuan. Dia sudah menjadi tranier cukup lama, sekitar 5 tahun. Bisa dibilang, ia yang berkuasa disini.

"Kali ini, kau akan melakukan photoshoot dengan seseorang," ucapnya.

"Seseorang?" tanyaku memincingkan mata, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan photoshoot dengan partner.

"Dia adalah seniormu, satu tahun lebih dulu darimu, Chairun, panggil orangnya," ucapnya menyuruh Chairun sang asisten yang malang.

Saat itu aku masih sangat muda, dan untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan sosok teman sebaya. Aku terlalu fokus dengan dunia modellingku. Sangat sulit untukku bisa berpergian keluar bersama teman sekolah. Bisa dibilang saat itu aku adalah anak paling penyendiri yang pernah ada di kota Seoul. Aku masuk dunia model di umurku yang masih muda, mengikuti latihan dan pembelajaran yang ketat. Aku selalu dilatih sendiri, karena umurku yang masih muda tidak dapat dikategorikan dikelompok manapun.

Dari sebrangku muncul siluet hitam seorang pria dibalik gemilaunya sinar putih dari arah pintu. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi dariku.

"Anyeonghaseyo," sapanya.

Satu yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Disamping wajahnya yang tampan, bibirnya, bibirnya itu sangat mempesona. Warnanya merah, mungil, namun sangat berisi. Bentuk wajah dan setiap inchinya menambah ketamppanan dan daya tariknya. Dia terlihat sangat ramah, dan juga muda.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja, kita akan foto lebih ceria, dan muda," ucap si bawel itu.

Aku baru sadar, aku sedang dalam pakaian piayama berwarna hijau. Entah apa itu, tapi ada set tempat tidur, bola, dan meja juga kursi.

"Ceritanya kalian akan bersiap untuk tidur dan bangun tidur, gunakan ekspresi wajah kalian, cepat! Cepat! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!" seru si bawel itu lagi sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Anak lelaki tadi itu berjalan kearahku dengan langkah cepat. Ia berpakaian piyama biru muda dengan topi tidur lucu diatas kepalanya.  
"Oke, kau yang baju hijau bisa duduk di atas tempat tidur, dan kau yang baju biru bisa duduk diatas bola besar itu," perintah si fotografer.

Akupun segera ke posisiku, begitu juga si anak lelaki itu. Akupun mengeluarkan ekspresi wajahku, dari yang ceria, sampai ekspresi mengantuk. Aku selalu menatap anak lelaki itu sebelum berganti pose. Kita memang baru pertama kali bertemu, namun aku merasa cocok dengannya. Tanpa komunikasi, dan perencanaan sebelumnya, photoshootku dengan lelaki itu berjalan sangat baik.

"Photoshoot selesai! Terima kasih!" ucap sang fotografer itu yang jauh lebih ramah dan sopan dibanding si bawel.

Akupun membungkukkan tubuhku mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang bertugas. Aku lalu berjalan ke ruang ganti. Didepan sudah ada wanita yang sering membantuku. Dia adalah asisten si bawel itu, Chairun.

"Hei, melelahkan ya hari ini," ucapnya.

"Iya, si bawel itu bertambah liar saja," balasku lalu memeriksa barang bawaanku.

"Iya, maklumi saja, ehh bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Anak mana?"

"Itu, yang tadi photoshoot denganmu,"

"Ohh.. Dia hebat, juga tampan, dan tinggi."

"Dia lebih tinggi darimu Woobin, dan dia seniormu, kalian ini calon top. Photoshoot ini akan menentukan kalian untuk dipromosikan lebih lanjut atau tidak."

"Iya, iyaa.. Aku mengerti, aku ganti baju dulu ya Chairun, temui aku nanti," ucapku sambil membawa pakaianku dan tasku.

"Tentu, aku harus menghadap ke si bawel dulu juga," ucapnya.

Kamipun berpisah dan aku langsung menuju ruang ganti. Ketika aku membuka pintu, didalam ada sesuatu yang mengejutkanku. Buru-buru aku langsung menutup pintunya. Aku tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah, tadi..

Klekk..

Seseorang yang mengejutkanku itu keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ehh.." aku kembali salah tingkah, "maa..maaf, tadi aku tidak tau kalau ada orang didalam, dan pintunya tidak dikunci, jadi akuu.."

"Tidak masalah, salahku tidak mengunci pintu, kau bisa pakai sekarang,"

"Baik, terima kasih," aku lalu menundukkan kepala, dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Aku memang sangat sulit sekali berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Hanya pada keluargaku, dan Chairun saja aku sering berbincang, selebihnya tidak ada. Namun yang ini, tadi ada kecelakaan.

Aku menyadari wajahku memerah ketika aku melihat pantulan diriku dicermin. Tadi, anak lelaki itu sedang berganti pakian, ia sedang tidak berpakaian bahkan tanpa celana dalam. Tak sengaja aku melihat miliknya. Tiba-tiba melihat 'itu' orang yang tak dikenal, yang baru saja menjadi partner kerjamu, itu sangat.. anehkah?

Aku berusaha melupakan apa yang tadi aku lihat, dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaanku sekarang. Saat aku selesai berganti, aku segera keluar dari ruang ganti. Anak lelaki itu sedang berbincang dengan Chairun. Tamaknya Chairun sangat bahagia, pasti dia senang dapat berbincang dengan lelaki setampan dia. Senyum mengembang diantara keduanya, membuatku sedikit iri. Kapan terakhir aku tersenyum bahagia seperti itu?

Aku lalu segera berjalan keluar dan segera menuju terminal bus. Menunggu bus jurusanku datang.

...

Keesokannya, diterminal yang sama seperti kemarin. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan headasetku. Memutar lagu ballad yang aku suka. Aku begitu menikmati alunan lagu itu sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan menyentuh punggungku.

Aku segera menoleh dan melepas headsetku, dan itu ternyata..

"Hei! Busnya sudah datang," ucap seorang lelaki yang ternyata adalah anak lelaki yang kemarin. Ia memaparkan senyumnya dan lalu berjalan memasuki bus. Akupun segera membangunkan diriku dari bengong setelah menatap anak lelaki itu. Akupun ikut berjalan menyusul masuk ke dalam bus.

Seorang nenek sudah duduk disamping anak itu. Aku terdorong oleh sesaknya orang dalam bus ini. Terpaksa aku menunggu sambil berdiri sampai tiba ditujuanku.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya bus itu sampai. Akupun segera keluar dari bus dan berjalan memasuki gedung kantor agency. Menaiki lift ke lantai 7 dan segera memasuki ruangan disebelah kanan.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, mana yang satu lagi?" si bawel itu ternyata hari ini tepat waktu, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

Tak lama si anak lelaki itupun sampai.

"Anyeonghaseyo," sapanya.

"Ya, duduklah," ucap si bawel. "Setelah berbagai pertimbangan, kalian terpilih untuk model yang menjalin kontrak. Majalah high cut kemarin tertarik dengan photoshoot kalian. Hari ini kalian akan langsung photoshoot untuk high cut."

High Cut? Debut? Akhirnya aku akan muncul di majalah yang sesungguhnya! Aku begitu senang, pada akhirnya aku berhasil diterima dan diakui. Aku menoleh ke arah kananku, anak lelaki itu juga terlihat sangat senang. Senyum bahagia dari bibir menggodanya itu terpapar diwajahnya. Maniss...

Setelah beberapa jam bersiap dan langsung melakukan photoshoot aku sangat kelelahan. Walaupun hanya berpose, tapi menunggu, menerima perintah, mengikuti instruksi, memberikan angel dan pose terbaik itu sangat melelahkan.

"Selesai!" ucap si fotografer itu.

Leganyaa.. aku lalu langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk di belakang. Aku segera menyenderkan tubuhku, dan mengebelakangkan kepalaku. Tak lama kemudian, aku dapat merasakan ada bayangan yang menghalangi sinar yang mengenai wajahku.

"Hei! Mau kopi?" ucap anak lelaki itu yang sudah berada di sampingku dengan dua gelas coffelate.

"Terimakasih," balasku setelah menerima segelas coffelatte itu darinya.

"Kau baru?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah 3 tahun disini, hanya saja aku tak pernah ikut latihan bersama lainnya." ucapku.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lebih suka sendiri," ucapku.

"Begitu, kau lahir tahun berapa?"

"89," jawabku singkat.

"Wah, kita sama," ucapnya.

"Sama? Kupikir kau lebih tua," ucapku terkejut.

"Tidak, aku juga 89, 14 September 1994," ucapnya.

"Ahh, kau bahkan lebih muda, aku 16 July, 98," ucapku.

"Aaaahh, kalau begitu kau hyungku," ucapnya.

"Tidak, kau sunbaeku," balasku.

"Sudah, jangan begitu, kita menggunakan bahasa informal saja bagaimana?"

"Tentu," jawabku singkat.

"Chairunn! Dimana kipas anginku? Aku sangat kepanasan, nyalakan ac nya!" seru si bawel itu begitu kencang.

"Aku sangat tidak menyukai orang itu," ucap anak lelaki ini berbisik padaku.

"Pasti, siapa juga yang suka padanya," balasku berbisik.

Kamipun berdua tertawa terbahak, menilmati kebersamaan kami. Kami saling bercanda tawa dan berbagi pengalaman lucu kami. Sebenarnya dia yang lebih banyak cerita, tentu karena kisah hidupnya jauh lebih menarik dari pada hidupku ini.

Kami begitu menikmati kebersamaan kami. Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasa hangat. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa kuanggap sebagai teman. Kami terus saja berbincang dan bersama sampai pada di hari yang sama, kami berakhir di temat nongkrong kafe.

"Eh, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi," ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih dulu," ucapku berinisiatif. "Namaku Kim Woobin, aku lahir di Seoul 16 July 89 liners. Aku ingin menjadi top model, dan aku senang bisa ada disini. Selesaii.." ucapku.

"Baiklahh, giliranku, namaku Lee Jongsuk, lagir di Yongin 14 September 89 liners. Cita-citaku menjadi orang yang bahagia dan membagikan kebahagianku pada banyak orang, panggil aku Jongsuk!" ucanya memperkenalkan dirinya. Senyum manis itu kembali terlihat mempesona mataku.

Jongsukk...  
Lee Jongsukk..

Itulah hari-hari pertamaku bertemu dengan dirinya. Saat dimana pertama kali Kim Woobin bertemu dengan Lee Jongsuk. Seseorang yang benar-benar mengubah hidupku. Hidupku yang dari tadinya sangat kelam menjadi hidup yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku jadi tau apa tujuan dan kemauanku dalam hidup ini. Jongsuk..

Nitt... Nitt..  
Suara mesin detak jantung terus terdengar.  
Aku begitu lelah, air mataku serasa sudah habis mengering. Masa laluku bersama Jongsuk terus terngiang dalam pikiranku. Semuanya kembali terpampang dalam pikiranku. Masa-masa yang begitu bahagia bersama Lee Jongsuk.

Pria yang ada dalam ingatanku itu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Pria yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, kini terlihat sangat memelihkan hatiku. Jongsuk sudah terbaring selama dua hari disini. Wajahnya dipenuhi balutan dengan kaki dan tangan juga banyak jahitan di berbagai belahan tubuhnya.

Melihatnya tak berdaya seperti ini membuatku perih. Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, hanya waktu, waktu yang bisa menjawab. Orang yang menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupku, kini terbaring masih tak sadarkan diri. Akan jadi apa aku tanpanya? Aku tak tauu.. bila dia menhilang, akan kupastikan aku ikut dengannya menghilang dari dunia ini. Apalah arti hidup? Sesungguhnya untuk apa kita hidup? Aku tidak tau, pikiranku kacau.

Jongsuk.. cepatlah bangun...

...

5 tahun setelah akhirnya kami debut bersama, Jongsuk harus pindah agency. Promosi model Jongsuk lebih baik dariku. Aku begitu kesepian saat itu, kembali menjadi Woobin yang dulu. Persaingan dalam dunia model begitu kuat dan terasa. Banyak orang-orang yang picik dan juga licik, banyak juga yang bermuka dua, ada yang sangat mengganggu, dan banyak yang begitu angkuh. Dunia ini seperti mati rasanya, tak ada hal yang baik dari ini. Satu-satunya kenapa aku terus bertahan karena harapan agar aku bisa menyusul Jongsuk.

Aku masih sempat berkomunikasi dengan Jongsuk lewat jejaring sosial dan semacamnya, namun ia begitu dikekang disana, sampai aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungi dia.

Sampai 3 tahun kemudian, saat pertama kali kudengar Jongsuk masuk dalam dunia acting. Jongsuk mulainlebih dikenal setelah sitcomnya yang sudah terkenal di seri-seri sebelumnya. Ia terus menjadi semakin dikenal, dan terus mendapat tawaran job. Seperti kebanyakan fans, aku menjadi salah satu dari fans Jongsuk saat itu. Aku terus mencari dan berusaha agar dapat menarik perhatian Jongsuk dan agar aku bisa menghubunginya lagi.

Namun semua sia-sia, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, sampai Chairun terus menyemangatiku. Akupun terus bekerja keras, melakukan apapun yang aku bisa agar dapat mengejar ketinggalanku dari Jongsuk. Sampai pada suatu kali, seorang direktur film sedang mencari pemain muda baru. Akupun didukung oleh Chairun, dan akhirnya masuk dalam kasting. Akupun mendapatkan role pertamaku disebuah drama seri. Walaupun hanya peran yang kecul, namun aku merasa pada akhirnya aku semakin dekat dengan Jongsuk. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku ikut casting di drama ke3 ku. Aku tak tau apa aku jodoh atau memang hanya kebetulan, tapi Jongsuk juga ada disana, dan pada saat itu aku bertemu dirinya lagi setelah lama, mungkin sekitar 5 tahun? School 2013 menjadi titik pertemuan kami kembali.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu setelah kutinggal pergi?"

"Buruk," jawabku. Aku lalu mengambil minumku di meja dan mulai menghisap sedotannya. Aku dan Jongsuk kini sedang duduk berdua di sebuah kafe setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Benarkah?" balas Jongsuk. Wajahnya terlihat berubah sedikit mendengar jawabanku yang datar. Seakan dia tau apa yang aku rasakan.

Benar, aku begitu rindu padanya. Rasanya tidak adil kalau aku harus terpisah dari Jongsuk bertahun-tahun tanpa ada komunikasi atau lainnya.

"Kau cepat sekali bertumbuh, bahkan kau lebih tinggi dariku sekarang," ucap Jongsuk padaku sambil memaparkan senyumnya lagi.

Ahh.. Benar juga, dulu aku melihat Jongsuk sebagai sosok yang begitu tinggi, sekarang aku malah melebihi tingginya. Sepertinya ini karena kerja kerasku selama ditinggal Jongsuk.

"Benar juga, ini karena kau."

"Karena aku?" tanya Jongsuk terkejut.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

Senyum Jongsuk kembali memudar setelah mendengar ucapanku. Namun memang pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang ceria, ia kembali memberikan wajah cerianya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan sekarang, sangat manly, bentuk wajahmu semakin matang. Aku hampir saja tidak mengenalimu."

"Yaaa.. semua orang berubahkan?" balasku pada Jongsuk. Waktu itu aku benar-benar kesal, walaupun ada kepuasaan aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan Jongsuk, tapi entah darimana datangnya, ada rasa kesal yang timbul. Aku masih tidak terima 5 tahun kepergiannya itu... terlalu berlebihan..

"Aku senang aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah mengontakmu, tapi aku selalu ingat padamu." ucapnya. "Ohh ya, aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu, tetaplah bersamaku sampai tengah malam ini."

"Tengah malam? Kenapa selarut itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudah, ikut saja." ucapnya lagi.

Setelah perbincangan itu, kamipun berjalan berdua menikmati waktu kami sampai pada akhirnya tengah malam.

15 July 2012 23:55 KST

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Tenang saja, 5 menit lagi," ucapnya.

Kami sekarang berada di pinggir dekat sungai Han, entah apa yang akan kami lakukan disini, tapi aku menuruti Jongsuk.

Sampai pada akhirnya, pancuran air di jembatan sungai Han mulai bergerak, membentuk suatu diorama alunan yang dinamis disertai dengan warna warni gemilau cahaya.

Tusss... Duarrr.. Takk takk takk..

Ada kembang api!

Disana juga ada kembang api! Indahnya, ini perpaduan yang sempurna.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chuka hamnida, saranghaneun Kim Woo Bin... Saengil Chukka hamnidaa.." suara nyanyian Jongsuk terlantun sampai ke telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan ku dan disana Jongsuk dengan senyum mempesonanya memegang sebuah kotak ditangannya. Kotak berukuran kecil.

"Ne?" Aku begitu terkejut. Pasalnya aku sendiri lupa dengan tanggal ultahku. Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku kecuali dengan Jongsuk. Setelah 5 tahun Jongsuk pergi akupun tak merayakannya, bahkan bisa dibilang aku lupa, menurutku itu tidak penting.

"Selamat ulang tahun! Sekarang tepat jam 12 malam, 16 July ! Ini hadiah untukmu," ucap Jongsuk sambil menyodorkan box itu.

Box berwarna biru kesukaanku, dia masih ingat. Begitu kubuka, isinya sangat mengejutkanku. Arloji! Jam tangan! Tunggu ini kan sangat mahal.

"Kau yakin memberian ini untukku?" tanyaku yang masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Tentu, sudah sejak awal aku menabung untuk membelikanmu ini, diumurmu yang ke 21,"

"Ini? Semua kau yang siapkan?" tanyaku lagi mengarah ke angkasa dimana kembang api tadi meletus.

"Iyaa.. uang tabunganku untukmu lebih, jadi aku tambahkan saja kembang api," ucapnya.

Tak kusangka, dia rela mengorbankan dan memberikan uangnya untuk digunakan seperti ini.. untukku. Aku.. Aku meleleh (?)

"Kau suka?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Suka, tapi kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ya.. Kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, dan selama kau ulangtahun aku belum pernah memberikan hadiah apapun, jadi ini sekaligus hadiah ultahmu dari yang dulu-dulu sampai sekarang, anggap saja begitu. Haha.." ucap Jongsuk sambil tertawa.

Aku kembali terpaku dengan jam tangan yang ada ditanganku ini. Aku ingat 5 tahun lalu aku pernah memandangi jam tangan ini ditoko mahal itu, aku begitu menginginkannya, namun pada saat itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Hanya Jongsuk yang tau semua tentang diriku, sampai pada hari ini, jam tangan dengan merk yang sama namun ini adalah keluaran model terbaru! Jauhh dan sangat lebih indah dibanding jam tangan 5 tahun lalu.

"Terima kasih, Jongsuk."

"sama-sama.." jawab Jongsuk sambil memaparkan senyum pesonanya itu.

...

Dua bulan berikutnya, aku berlari begitu cepat ke arah gedung di salah satu jalan Seoul. Sampai pada akhirnya aku sampai di apartemen Jongsuk. Teman-teman, crew dan semua orang terdekat sudah menunggu. Kami bersembunyi dan mematikan lampu. Aku begitu bersemangat hari itu, semua sudah aku siapkan. Akulah yang mengatur semuanya! Kue, hiasan ruangan, poster, kostum, karangan bunga, dan mengumpulkan semua orang terdekat Jongsuk.

Kami mengambil posisi dan berdiam diri, menunggu sampai orang yang dimaksud datang.

"Jongsuk sudah datang di gedung apartemen! Semua bersiap!" ucap salah satu teman kami lewat telefon.

"Ayoo! Semua bersiap, jangan ada yang bergerak, Jongsuk sedang menuju keatas! Matikan lampu! Semua keposisi!" seruku pada semua orang yang ikut hadir.

Tekk.. Tekk..

Suara langkah kaki terdengar.

Lalu suara kunci pintu juga terdengar.

Sampai, pada akhirnya pintu apartemen terbuka..

"Happy Birthday..." suara serempak kami berhenti ketika lampu yang seharusnya menyala tiba-tiba mati kembali.

"Hei! Nyalakan lagi lampunya!" seru salah satu dari kami.

"Tidak bisa, sepertinya sedang ada pemadaman listrik tengah malam!" ucap si Jinbo yang bertugas menyalakan lampu ruang tengah apartemen.

Suara kekecewaan terdengar dari seriap mulut kami. Acara surprise untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Jongsukpun gagal.

Aku yang memegang kue ulang tahun lalu berjalan mendekati Jongsuk. Dapat terdengar Jongsuk sedang terkikik, menertawakan kami yang miris ini karena semua gagal.

"Maaf, kami gagal, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan kue, make a wish! Dan tiuplah," ucapku pada Jongsuk. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, dibalik kekesalanku karena semuanya gagal.

Setelah itu, Jongsukpun memejamkan mata dan lalu meniup lilin 21 nya.

"Horeeeee!" Semua orang bersorak setelah Jongsuk meniup lilinnya. Tak lama kemudian listrik dan lampu apartemen menyala.

Benar-benar menjengkelkan, aku pun langsung memasang muka datar.

Kesal! Kesal! Kesal! Kenapa malah begini!? Semua karena orang pekerja listrik itu semua usaha ku untuk surprise Jongsuk jadi sia-sia (۳˚Д˚)۳

Namun usahaku tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Begitu lampu menyala, dapat terlihat wajah terkejut Jongsuk melihat hiasan kertas, balon serta poster meriah yang memenuhi apartemennya bersama teman-teman semua yang berkumpul untuknya.

"Kalian melakukan ini utukku?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Benar! Semua ini ide Woobin!" seru Chairun.

Aku yang disebut-sebutpun menjadi memerah malu menundukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih Woobin," ucap Jongsuk dan.. Chu~ kecupan hangat mendarat di pipiku.

"Uoooooo..." Serluruh penontonpun heboh.

Itulah pertama kali aku melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain dengan susah payah. Aku masih ingat kejadian itu, benar-benar ingat. Tepat 2 tahun yang lalu. Di hari yang sama dengan sekarang.

Aku masih di samping tempat tidur Jongsuk, menunggu Jongsuk bangun.

Tininitt..Tininitt..Tininitt..

Bunyi alarm notification dalam ponselku.

14 September 2013 - 00.00 KST  
Lee Jong Suk's Birthday.

Tepat harinya, ini ulang tahun Jongsuk.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dipipiku. Ini persis seperti dua tahun lalu, namun dengan keadaan yang benar-benar berbeda.

Sama-sama di malam hari, namun kali ini jauh lebih kelam. Sama-sama dalam gelap, namun kali ini rasa takut akan kehilangan terus menghantui. Sama-sama hari ulangtahun Jongsuk, namun kali ini tak ada senyum, tidak ada kue, tidak ada kemeriahan, tak ada kebahagian yang terasa.

Aku terus menangis, menatap Jongsuk yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tanganku menggenggam tangan Jongsuk erat.

Jongsuk bangunlah.. Kumohon Jongsukk..

Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi tolonglah bangun..

Aku tidak akan membutuhkan apapun, aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh, asal kau bangun Jongsuk..

Jongsukk.. Cepat bangunn...

Air mataku menetes di tangan Jongsuk. Sampai aku merasakan tangannya bergerak.

"Jongsuk?"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku menunggu lagi pada gerakan lain yang menandakan Jongsuk tersadar.

Sett..  
Tangannya! Tangannya kembali bergerak.

"Susterrr! Dokterrr! Cepat kesini!" Aku berseru dan berteriak, sambil menekan tombol merah di dekat tempat tidur Jongsuk tanda memanggil suster dan perawat.

Mereka tidak kunjung datang, aku terus dalam panik, dan terus menekan tombol.

"Ada apa!?" tanya seorang pria dengan jas putih memasuki kamar.

"Dia sudah sadarr!," seruku.

Para tim dokter segera memeriksa Jongsuk. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, aku terus memperharikan Jongsuk.

"Dia sudah membaik, semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap si dokter.

aku terus memegang tangan Jongsuk, ia terlihat masih lemas. Jongsuk masih bernafas perlahan, ada balutan putih dikepalanya, ia seperti kebingungan.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Jongsuk pelan.

"Kau dirumah sakit Jongsuk,," balasku juga pelan.

"Aa..aapa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau kecelakaan mobil Jongsuk, keadaanmu koma, sampai kau baru sadar sekarang," ucapku.

Jongsuk lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Ia terdiam sejenak...

"Kauu.. Kau si..siapa?"

Denggg...

* * *

Gimana nih readers? Please tell me perasaan kalian gimana setelah membaca ini.

-TBC-  
Thanks For Reading  
Leave your comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Lee Jong Suk**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**JongWoo - JongBin - WooJong - SukBin**

Maaf Typo bertebaran

Dulu kalau Jongsuk lapar, pasti Woobin dengan senang hati akan memasak untuknya. Begitu pula dengan sekarang, Woobin sedang memasak untuk Jongsuk. Makanan kesukaan Jongsuk.

WOOBIN's POV

"Jongsuk, makanlah, ini makanan kesukaanmu," ucapku membawa pan yang berisi makanan korea tradisional kesukaan Jongsuk.

"Kesukaanku? Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Jongsuk.

Oh ya.. Aku harus kembali menerima kenyataan. Semalam saat Jongsuk sudah diperbolehkan pulang, aku mendapat kabar menyakitkan. Kata dokter Jongsuk terkena gejala lupa ingatan jangka panjang. Karena kecelakaan sial itu, aku benar-benar menyesal, seandainya aku bisa menjaga dan melindungi Jongsuk saat itu.

Aku kembali menatap Jongsuk, berusaha mencari jawaban yang pas untuk menjawab Jongsuk.

"Kita teman dari kecil, dan aku kekasihmu," jawabku sambil memasang senyum.

"Kekasih?"

"Iya benar, kekasih,"

"Sesama pria?"

Pertanyaan dirinya membuatku sedikit miris. "Iya, hmm.. Kita saling mencintai, lalu sudah kenal dari lama, kemudian kita berpacaran, sudah 6 bulan."

"Ouu.." Balas Jongsuk singkat lalu menyantap makanannya.

Aku terus menatap Jongsuk, menunggu reponnya pada masakanku.

"Hnmm.. Ini enak!" seru Jongsuk.

'Yeahhhh!' perasaan senang melanda hatiku. Entah kenapa, padahal aku juga sudah sering membuatkan makanan yang sama untuk Jongsuk, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda.

"Kau tau, kau ini seorang aktor," ucapku lalu menyalakan tv, bertepatan saat itu sedang ada wawancaraku dengannya.

"Kenapa kita bisa ada disitu?" tanya Jongsuk terkejut memperhatikan tv di samping.

"Yah, kita berdua ini aktor," jawabku, bangga rasanya.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa berakting?"

"Bukan hanya berakting, tp kau juga model."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongsuk yang masih bingung.

"Iya, kau ini seorang bintang, semua orang menyukaimu, terutama aku," ucapku yang seakan tepat pada titik sasaran.

Muka Jongsuk tiba-tiba memerah, aku bisa melihatnya dibalik poni Jongsuk yg jatuh kebawah karena ia menunduk.

Drett drettt..  
Hp ku bergetar

1 New Message

From: Kang Manager

Jongsuk akan melakukan pers conference sekarang, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, bisa tolong kau bantu dia? Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Terima kasih Woobin, kami berhutang padamu.

Aku berpikir sejenak, bagaimana aku harus menyampaikan ini padanya. Dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi banyak hal yang harus ia hadapi. Ini terlalu dini untuk dia bertemu pers. Bahkan dia saja lupa bahwa dia seorang actor. Aku masih mengarahkan manik mata ku pada ponsel ku.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jongsuk menginstrupsi.

"Ahh.. Akan ada pers con untukmu. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Lebih baik aku batalkan saja," ucapku lalu langsung menekan tombol 'reply'.

"Tidak, jangan" kembali Jongsuk menginstrupsi. "Aku bisa kok, aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, tugas mu membantuku oke?" ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah," ucapku tersenyum, tapi dalam hatiku, aku sedikit khawatir.

"Dengar Jongsuk, nanti saat di press kau tidak usah berkata apapun, tinggal aku dan Choji saja, kami yang akan menjelaskan semuanya, mengerti?" ucap manager Kang.

"Hengg.." Jawab Jongsuk singkat. Aku tau dia masih menyesuaikan diri dengan ini, ia sedikit terlihat bingung.

Kami sekarang sudah di tempat conference. Di balik panggung dimana kami menyiapkan semuanya sebelum kami masuk. Aku akan ikut press con karena Jongsuk belum terbiasa dengan ini, dan hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang terus bersamanya semenjak ia sadar setelah empat hari koma di tambah tiga hari tak sadarkan diri ditambah lagi sebulan masa pemulihan.

"Jongsuk, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku mendatanginya setelah manager Kang pergi.

"Tidak tau, jantungku terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya." jawabnya sambil memegang dadanya erat.

Aku lalu memegang tangan Jongsuk, memindahkan dari dadanya ke dadaku, "kau bisa meraskan detakan jantungku?"

"Ehh.. Untuk apa? Malu dilihat orang-orang."

"Lupa ingatan masih bisa saja malu yaa.."

"Nilai kesopanan, dan batas-batas pacaran saat di depan publik tentu saja aku ingat, itu hal umum, tidak diingat tapi lihat memang orang-orang kini sedang memperhatikan kita," ucap Jongsuk yang kini sedang salah tingkah dan mukanya memerah karena dilihat orang-orang di ruangan persiapan inu.

"Tenang, orang-orang sudah tau dan memaklumi hubungan kita. Malah sepertinya mereka senang karena aku dan kau bisa bermesraan lagi." ucapku bermaksud menggodanya. Tapi memang dasar Jongsuk, mukanya memerah dan lalu menarik tangannya, malahan sekarang aku sedang menggosok-gosok kepalaku karena baru saja dipukul Jongsuk.

"Jahatt kauu,," ucapku sambil meringis.

"Maaf Woobiniee.. Tolong tetap disisiku, aku takut."

Mendengar itu aku seperti kena "electric shock" ini benar-benar Jongsuk. Jongsuk yang kukenal sudah kembali. Seperti biasa, dia memang tidak suka adegan mesra aku dan dia dilihat banyak orang tak dikenal begini. Tapi jelas dia sayang padaku, ia selalu memintaku untuk selalu disisinya. Seperti hari-hari dulu, disaat aku dan dia bekerja bersama, meraih mimpi bersama. Ini adalah Kim Jongsuk, ia sudah kembali, dan ia akan tetap jadi milikku!

"Tentuuu, kau milikku!" balasku menggosok-gosok rambutnya lembut. "Dengar, aku akan ada disamping panggung nanti, aku akan terus memperhatikanmu. Bila ada sesuatu terjadi, kau tau dimana harus mencariku, oke?"

"Hengg.." Angguk Jongsuk.

"Anak pintar," kembali keulus rambut hitamnya... Rinduu.. "ayo kita mulai."

Kang Manajer dan Choji berjalan duluan di depan disusul Jongsuk dan lalu aku ditambah satu orang lagi dari agency. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan berdiri disamping panggung, biasanya aku diatas atau di belakang panggung. Detak jantungku berdetak kencang, takut sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja ini membuatku khawatir.

Begitu Jongsuk masuk, semua lampu dan flash kamera wartawan seakan menyerbu dan menyerang Jongsuk. Aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Jongsuk. Aku begitu khawatir sampai-sampai mulutku kering. Aku lalu membalikkan badanku mengambil minumku di meja yang kini berada dihadapanku. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku lagi bersamaan ketika ada suara benturan keras dengan panggung dan jatuhnya kursi. Suara terkejut wartawan riuh memenuhi ruangan. Para crew yang ada di bawah panggung berlomba-lomba naik keatas panggung. Manager Kang tampak panik, begitu juga semua orang. Kejadian ini begitu cepat, aku yang baru saja membalikkan badan berusaha mencari apa yang terjadi. Sampai pada akhirnya ketika aku melihat manager Kang dan beberapa crew mengangkat tubuh seseorang, dan akupun langsung berlari naik keatas panggung.

"Jongsukk! Cepat panggil ambulans !" seruku.

Semua pada saat itu berkerumunan naik ke atas panggung. Para wartawan yang rakus dan egois berlomba-lomba berusaha mendapatkan gambar Jongsuk yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Crew yang ada di bawah semua panik dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengangkat Jongsuk keluar dari sana. Sampai pada akhirnya ambulans dan polisi datang membantu.

Pers Conference itu diawali dengan riuh, dan diakhiri dengan porak poranda wartawan kelaparan. Setalah lebih dari sebulan Jongsuk baru keluar dari rumah sakit, pers begitu haus, dan itu membuatku kesal.

Kini aku berada di ambulans, mendekap tangan Jongsuk dan menunduk. "Aku sudah tau, seharusnya aku membatalkan ini." Aku tak kuas menahan air mataku yang mengalir.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, kau sudah bekerja baik, selalu menemaninya. Salahku yang terlalu ingin cepat mengadakan ini." ucap manager Kang yang berusaha menenangkan aku.

Aku memang dari awal membenci orang-orang yang ada di agency Jongsuk. Semua begitu tamak dan egois, mereka semua kejam. Namun apa daya, tidak mungkin aku bisa menghajar mereka, semua yang mereka pikirkan adalah 'keuntungan'.

Kembali aku harus menunggu, memperhatikan Jongsuk tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Entah apa arti dan maksud dari jalan cerita ini, author terus membuatku bingung dengan alur cerita ini. Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat jalan cerita yang menyenangkan untukku dan Jongsuk? Kenapaaa? Aku begitu emosi dan marah, semua ini terasa tidak adil. Aku lelah bermain seperti ini. Aku ingin kebahagian, aku ingin terus bersama Jongsuk. Aku ingin lari saja dari dunia ini bersama Jongsuk.

"Woobin.. Jangan marah-marah, aku tak apa kok, hanya pusing," tiba-tiba Jongsuk terbangun karena tangisan amarahku yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau takapa? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjagaku," ucapku dalam isak tangis.

"Tidak.. Aku baik-baik saja kok, aku senang malah dengan seperti ini, aku bisa berduaan denganmu."

"Benarkah?" ucapku.

"Iyaa.. Jangan cengeng begitu," ucapnya sambil mengusap air mataku. "Aku mulai ingat sedikit-sedikit, waktu di pers, kepalaku terasa sakit, tapi sekarang aku mulai ingat sedikit-sedikit," ucapnya yang sangat membuat hatiku lega.

"Benarkah?" ucapku lagi.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini, dan menikmati hari ini kusus denganmu."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku yang masih berusaha menahan dan mengusap air mata cengengku ini.

"Jangan ngomongnya benakah terus dong -_- " ucap Jongsuk yang kini terlihat memasang muka datar.

"Serius, kau ingin pergi?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah, ikut aku.."

Setelah berhasil kabur diam-diam aku aku dan Jongsuk akhirnya bisa pergi hanya berdua.

"Kita dimana?"

"Ini adalah tempat dimana kau dan aku resmi menjadi sebagai teman."

"Coffe ini.. Sepertinya aku sering kesini,"

"Iya, kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Sedikit." ucap Jongsuk yang masih celingak celinguk memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan coffe ini.

"Saat itu aku bertemu denganmu saat masih menjadi trainee, saat itu aku sedang latihan photo shoot, sampai kau datang dan menjadi partnerku. Akhirnya kita foto untuk les kelulusan. Sampai pada akhirnya kau dan aku diterima dan kita pergi kesini sesudahnya dan berkenalan sercara resmi. Semuanya berawal dari sini."

"Wahh.. Ini terlihat sudaha agak tua."

"Iya, tapi ini coffee tetap yang terbaik."

"Lalu apa minuman kesukaanku?"

"Cookies coffee bland."

"Cookies?"

"Permisi, ini pesanannya Cookies coffee bland, dan hazelnut capucino."

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Hazelnut? Boleh kucoba?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Tentuu.."

Slurrp.. "Wah, ini juga enak," ucapnya.

"Iya ini minuman favorit kita berdua, kita sama-sama menyukainya. Tapi kau lebih suka cookies." ucapku sambil memperhatikan Jongsuk yang masih menyedot dan menikmati minumannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar tau segalanya tentangku." ucapnya terkesan.

"Tentu, aku kan your namja, aku milikmu, kau milikku." ucapku yang berhasil membuat Jongsuk mengeluarkan ketawa lucu.

Layaknya seperti hari-hari dulu, aku dan Jongsuk sangat menikmati momen bersama kami di kafe penyimpan memory kami. Aku bisa merasakan rasa hangat, dan aku juga tau kalau dengan hal seperti ini pasti Jongsuk akan cepat kembali ingatannya.

"Ohh yaa.. Ada satu hal penting yang menyimpan memory kita disini."

"Apa?"

"Tunggu, harusnya ada di meja ini kalau si Mr. Kim tidak mengubah tempat duduknya." ucapku lalu mengambil posisi untuk jongkok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lihatlah kebawah meja!" ucapku setelah mengkonfirmasi kalau memory kami masih ada disini.

Jongsukpun ikut merunduk, mengikuti sesuai apa yang aku lakukan. "Lihatlah" ucapku sambil menujuk ke arah bagian bawah meja kayu yang kami pakai ini.

"Itu, huruf J dan W ? Jongsuk dan Woobin?"

"Iya, hmm.. Ceritanya saat itu kita baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku dan kau waktu itu bertengkar karena aku meninggalkanmu di kantor MBC sendirian, lalu hari berikutnya aku menjemputmu kesini. Kau masih marah pada saat itu, hingga aku menuliskan semua W dan J disertai bentuk hati di setiap bawah meja kafe ini. Kau lihat saja dibawah setiap meja kafe ini mungkin masih ada sampai sekarang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongsuk terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Apakau kau tidak dimarahai pemiliknya?"

"Tentu saja aku dimarahi, tapi akhirnya aku diijinkan, dengan syarat aku bekerja untuknya satu minggu untuk mencuci piring."

"Benarkah? Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Ya mana bisa kau lama-lama marah padaku, kau memaafkanku, dan malah kita tiap malamnya menyempatkan waktu disini untuk mencuci piring."

"Tunggu, aku mulai ingat sesuatu, kepalaku sakit." ucap Jongsuk tiba-tiba yang membuatku khawatir.

"Santailah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu," ucapku yang lalu mendekatkan tubuhku padanya.

"Aku ingat, saat pertama kali aku dan kau kesini, kita masih sangat muda," ucapnya sambil sedikit meringis menatapku.

"Benar, masih sangat muda, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta," ucapku padanya yang kembali membuatnya memerah.

Hari itu kami lanjutkan dengan berjalan-jalan dan kembali mengingat masa lalu kami. Kami pergi ke tempat pelatihan model lama kami. Kami pergi ke agency pertama kami. Sampai pada lokasi di suatu sekolah tempat aku dan Jongsuk akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah ditinggalnya pergi. School 2013 benar-benar menjadi kenangan kami bersama. Disitulah kembali rasa cintaku dan dia tumbuh dan berkembang. Disitulah dimana resminya hubungan kami.

Terbenamnya matahari menjadi penunjuk berakhirnya jalan-jalan kami. Aku dan Jongsuk sudah begitu lelah. Namun aku sangat senang pada akhirnya bisa berdua dan dapat kembali melihat senyum cerahnya.

Aku dan Jongsukpun masuk ke apartemen kami. Jongsuk tampak begitu lelah, kepalanya sering terasa sakit tadi saat kami berjalan berdua.

Aku lalu membiarkan Jongsuk masuk kamar, aku membiarkannya berganti baju dan sesegera mungkin tidur. Setelah ia bersembunyi di balik selimut, aku mencium dahinya dan megucapkan selamat tidur. Senyum terpapar dibibirnya sambil membentuk ucapan-ucapan "terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Melihat senyumnya saja aku sudah bahagia, ditambah bumbu-bumbu manis penyedap yang membuatku makin tak kuasa menampung rasa senang.

Seperti biasa, malam-malam begini aku sangat senang berendam air panas. Aku lalu melepaskan bajuku dan semuanya lalu segera bertelanjang masuk ke bath up. Air panas yang sudah kusiapkan terasa mengelupas kulit-kulit pengatku. Nyaman sekali rasanya, hari ini adalah hari terbaik. Aku kembali nyengir dan tersenyum geli mengingat tingkah laku aku dan Jongsuk tadi. Rasanya seperti dejavu, dan aku senang bisa merasakan hal itu lagi.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam air hangat itu. Lalu membersihkan sedikit tubuhku dengan sabun dan shampoo lalu segera beranjak dari bath up. Aku mengambil handukku, handuk berwarna biru navy dengan tulisan "Jongsuk" disana, handuk couple kami.

Aku lalu segera mengusap mengeringkan rambutku serta seluruh tubuhku. Saat aku baru saja mengusap wajahku, aku mendengar suaara jeritan Jongsuk tepat di pintu kamar mandi.

"Huaaa! Kenapa kau tidak menutup pintunya!" seru Jongsuk yang kini ada dihadapanku sambil menutup matanya.

Aku yang bingung dengan kelakuannyapun membalas pertanyaannya. "Biasanya memang tidak ditutup, karena disinikan yang tinggal hanya kita berdua."

"Tapi tetap saja harus ditutup! Kau mau tubuh telanjangmu dilihat orang?" serunya yang kini dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak masalah, kan hanya ada kau, kau kan sudah sering melihat tubuhku telanjang," ucapku polos yang saat itu benar-benar aku lupa kalau Jongsuk sedang hilang ingatan. Sampai baru aku sadar setelah kata-kata Jongsuk ini, "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak pernah."

"Ahh.. Benar, kau lupa ingatan. Yasudah, kalau begitu kau lihat saja sekarang. Tidak ada yang harus ditutupi, aku pacarmu. Aku juga sudah sering lihat punyamu kok."

"Tidak-tidak" ucap Jongsuk yang semakin memerah dan salah tingkah. "Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku kebelet pipis, maaf.." ucapnya lalu langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan..  
Pikirku sambil tertawa geli.

* * *

Makasihh semua readers yang sudah kasih komenn.. semuanya membuat Author bersemangat.. sorry Author ngilang hampir sebulan, soalnya lagi ujian, hehe.. sekarang baru update lagi nihh.. enjoyy..

-TBC-  
Thanks for reading  
Leave Your Comment


End file.
